Zoor Se Dovahruth
by North I-75
Summary: Dragon tongue is a sacred and ancient magic and Keeva's fate has sent her out of Skyrim and into the realm of Middle Earth to help an unlikely bunch of dwarves reclaim their homeland with her curse. But like any heroine in a story, she has to learn how to move on from the past and accept her future. Thankfully one dwarf is there to help her all the way. FilixOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Zoor Se Dovahruth_**

**One**

_-Us Rek Lost Zoor-  
Before She Was Legend_

_"Once, the dragons sought to eliminate or enslave all mortal races. If given the chance, they would surely do so again..."_

Dragons, or _Dovah_, are an exceptionally intelligent and wise race native to _Akavir_ and once widespread throughout _Tamriel_. But they were no more wise and brilliant as they were powerful. The _Dov_ are well known for their own spoken and written language as well as speaking others. But their spoken language was different. Their language was special. When spoken and articulated into particular words, they could cast powerful magic known as a _Thu'um_, or Dragon Shouts.

The _Dov_ were nearly rendered extinct and widely believed to be so until the 4th Era 201 when they began to resurface in _Skyrim_, a region in the northern part of _Tamriel_, with the return of _Alduin_.

_Alduin_, the World Eater, a dragon-god whose return was a result of an Elder Scroll, was the event that started our tale. The demon himself could be thanked for the Legend of _Dovahruth_.

…

Keeva sat in her leather chair next to the warm hearth dazing into the depths of the fire. From anyone watching from a far it would look like she had been holding a conversation with the element, her gaze meaningful and focused. To others that knew her better, they knew she was seeing memories, flashes of fire and frost, of dark eyes and scaled flesh.

Little feet padded down stone corridors, the sounds reverberating on the walls and alerting the seemingly young woman from her thoughts. The feet came around the corner and into the sitting room, slowing down after spotting Keeva by the fire. Instead of rushing again at her, Keeva listened carefully to the slow and carefully placed steps as they made their way up behind her leather chair. Keeva smiled to herself before tilting her head to the side, her eyes meeting with the small fingers of the little child, "Even before bed I find you practicing your stealth," she teased.

The bright blue eyes peered out of the shadows and came forth, a toothy grin upon the little tyke's face. "I'm trying to be just like you."

"And that will take years of training, _Dii Kulaas_," Keeva told the little golden haired girl. The curls a top her head bounced to life when Keeva picked the child up and sat her in her lap. "How long did it take you, _Monah_?"

"A long time, _Kiir_," Keeva began to stare into the fire again, her thoughts becoming cluttered, "A very long time."

The little girl looked to Keeva, finding the fire from the hearth burning in her irises and then let her own eye peer into the fire to see if she could find what Keeva was looking at. But her young and little eyes could not find anything, just the orange, red, and white colors of the fire. "Why do you look into the fire every night, _Monah_?"

There was a silence in the air, one that was thick with questions, curious ears, and long tales. Keeva never answered the little girl, but instead, strong hands came forth from the shadows and picked the little girl up from Keeva's lap. The matching blue eyes of the man stared back into the little girl's. Her dusted pink cheeks earned her a smile from the man, "Come, _Nathith. Monah_ needs some time alone. Let's put you to bed."

"But I don't want to go to bed, _'adad_," the little girl fussed while hiding her face in the man's golden locks. She even grabbed onto one of his braids, tugging it lightly enough to get her point across. The man still walked down the halls and turned into a smaller, yet just as warm, room. The feather-down bed was waiting for them both and he set the little girl down gently, resting her head upon the pillow. His bigger hands brushed the curls out of the little child's face, petting them back so that he could look upon her features. Her lips pursed with an unsatisfied look, "Why does _Monah_ look into the fire, _'adad_? She does it every night."

The man let a light sigh escape his lips before he sat down upon the bed next to the little girl, pulling the covers over her, "I wondered when you would begin to start asking. It's quite a long tale, _âzyung_. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

The little mop of curls bounced up and down after her blue eyes grew wide with anticipation. The man couldn't help but smirk with amusement. He enjoyed the little faces the child would make and the quirky little sounds that came along with them, "Some say _Monah_ came from the sky above, upon the crack of lightning and the roll of thunder. Others say she was born from the ashes of fire but most believe she came forth from the stars, riding in on the wave of an aurora, in the most terrible of frosts during the winter solstice. But your Great Uncle and Uncle know much better than the tales told by common folk."

The little girl's blue eyes glistened in the candle light, listening intently as the man went on with his story, "_Monah_, came from a land far far away. So far, that it isn't even physically part of Middle Earth…

The realm of _Skyrim_ was a part of the continent _Tamriel_ on the planet _Nirn_. It was here that Keeva was born and raised. Keeva's parents were not what most would consider a common union. Her mother was a Bosmer, Wood Elf, from _Valenwood_. Her name was Galathil and she was a very talented archer that had been once involved with the Thieves Guild. She was a very short elf, with hair that was as bright as fire. Keeva had inherited only those few traits out of her mother, a skilled archer, very short and hair that resembled the light of fire.

Now Keeva's father was a very proud Nord, tall, strong, fair haired and blue eyed. Thalin was a courageous adventurer before a fatal wound to his sword hand had left him fighting for his life in a dungeon where Keeva's mother had been stealing from. She had the heart to help him out after he had proven his trustworthiness after protecting her from some rather unfriendly Drauger. The two had made quite a team and found that they had made an even better match after getting to know one another.

Galathil and Thalin had soon realized that a child was on the way and weather they liked it or not, it was a sign from the Goddess Mara that they were meant to be.

On the coldest night during the winter solstice, 4th Era 176, a terrible frost covered the land and an aurora trickled over the clear sky. Keeva was born; her cries were silent and her skin so pale it had looked like she was frozen. Upon the underpart of the skin on her right arm, bright red and mean markings were burned into her skin. Galathil had not seen such a mark before. But Thalin, with the Nord blood running through his veins, knew that this was a terrible omen for the child.

It is known in Nord history that their ancestors were able to use the Voice, or the _Thu'um_. This was a result of the Dragon War where Dragon's and mortal men fought for control and freedom. The only way for men to win the war was to learn the power of the Voice. Over time the Nords began to forget the language and lost the power. But Thalin's father and his father's father, etc., passed on at least the understanding of the _Dovah_ language. Thalin knew just enough of the dragons tongue to understand the written letters on his daughter's skin.

_Fokeinvokul_

In dragon tongue it means Frost War Evil.

"Thalin," Galathil's voice was worried. She was happy to have her child in her arms but the angry letters that were plump across the child's skin concerned her greatly. "What sort of sign is this?"

Thalin had never seen or heard the likes of such a mark. He was curtain of the words. Their meaning was exactly how he understood it. But he knew this was not normal. He knew something had happened to his child.

There was one book Thalin's father left to him after his passing. It was a book called the Atlas of Dragons and was a record of all the known dragons, dead or alive. Within the pages, in alphabetical order, Thalin found the name written in print: _Fokeinvokul_.

_Slain in the 1E 2794, in the Uttering hills near Windhelm. It is noted the dragon produced a curse before his death. 'Dur faal bron fron tol krii daar dovah.'_

"_Curse the Nord kin that slay me…_" Thalin whispered to himself. He closed his eyes with regret and for the first time in his life, though he was sure his ancestors looked down upon him for it, Thalin cried for his daughter.

Thalin took up quests after the learning of his daughter's curse, in search of an answer. The Nord looked high and low in his search coming up empty everywhere he looked. He would take breaks, return home and watch his daughter grow but ultimately would return to the road to begin looking again. While Thalin was gone, Galathil taught her daughter all she knew about being a skilled archer, as well as training her in stealth and battle. It was something both she and Thalin had agreed would be important, especially with their daughter's predicament.

Keeva was smart and talented. She picked up well with the bow and arrow. It was only a measly old hunting bow but for Keeva it was like the air for her lungs. Archery kept her focused and she found that it was a comfort when she was upset.

The children her age had teased and made fun of her often, calling her a freak not only because of the mark upon her skin but because she was the result of two mingled races. At the time Keeva didn't understand. She was small just like them, a girl, and just as imaginative and playful. So why was she any different?

"Hey freak!" one of the boys her age, who lived in the inner walls of _Windhelm_, chimed arrogantly, "Yeah, you! The one with the pointy ears!"

Keeva turned on the ball of her foot to find the younger boy walking toward her. Unconsciously she hugged the package in her arms closer to her chest, afraid he was going to do something this time rather than just say harsh words, "Yes?"

"I thought I told you to not come around here anymore!" he warned Keeva, poking her in the chest as he did so. Keeva blinked with confusion, she had not remembered the boy ever telling her such a thing. All she could remember was the cruel names he would call her, "I don't remember."

The boy's face scrunched up with anger, his brows even furrowed enough that they almost looked as if they could touch. Keeva wanted to laugh at that but she knew better. The boy looked down at the package in Keeva's arms and smirk. He snatched the leather satchel and dangled it above Keeva's head, out of her reach, "What do you have here? Anything worth something?"

"No, please stop!" Keeva insisted, now entirely not happy with how the situation was going, "Why are you doing this?"

The boy laughed, his head throwing back as if it was so funny. Keeva didn't find this funny one bit. She didn't like being bullied. "Why? Are you that dimwitted? You're a half-breed, a Nord-Elf, a freak! Nobody likes you!"

"But why?" Keeva asked confused. "I don't understand?"

"Because Nord's and Bosmer don't mix!" the boy hissed, putting the small package in his pocket, "Thanks for the present, freak. Now get out of here!"

The boy then pushed her towards the front gates of _Windhelm_. Keeva brushed the edge of the stone wall, her pride hurt, but her feelings stung even worse. She returned home, just a few minute walk. Her mother had been tending her garden, gathering vegetable for their dinner that night when Keeva had returned.

"Did you get the package, _Welkynd_?" Her mother paused in her work to smile upon her little girl. Keeva didn't smile back, instead there were tears in her eyes, "What is wrong, Keeva?"

Keeva's blue eyes, ones she inherited from her Nord blood, were forming stinging tears and she tried her best to hide them by dropping her gaze to her leather boots. Galathil gave a slight sigh while walking out of her garden and to her daughter. She bent down on her knees and brushed her hand over the two braids that acted as hair bands. She loved her daughter's fire hair. It reminded her that deep down, Keeva had a fire within her that would fight when she was ready. "Did they tease you again?"

Keeva nodded, letting the tears roll down her cheeks, "Why do they say such mean things? Am I not a kid too?"

"You're not a Nord to them, _Welkynd_. You've Bosmer blood in you as well and you know what?"

Keeva looked up from her shoes to meet her mother's eyes after she'd asked her question, "What?"

"Bosmer blood is special. You have both Bosmer and Nord blood, which makes you even more special. You can become as stealthy and talented at the bow as well as become as strong and courageous as your father. Don't let those kids stop you from becoming something amazing," Galathil insisted after seeing the tears flow from her daughter's cheeks. It bothered the mother more when she had found the wet substance on the soft skin rather than not seeing the package she had sent Keeva to retrieve. She knew Keeva was strong. She just needed to be reminded sometimes.

Keeva learned well from her mother over the years that it did not matter what others thought of her. She was who she was and there was nothing she could do to change that.

Upon Keeva's twentieth birthday, her father had returned home once again. This time was much different than the others. He wasn't worn and tired looking. He didn't look empty handed or hopeless. No, this time Thalin came home during the winter solstice and a determined look on his face. Keeva was dressed in her fur and linen garments, her face covered and hood lined with the warmth provided by deer pelts. Her father had been walking up the stone high road while she had been practicing her archery with small targets littered within the trees around their home. Keeva stopped, dropping her bow after seeing the fair hair of her bearded father.

When she was younger she would fondly braid the wiry hairs into beautiful and intricate designs. He would in return do the same, creating the braided head bands that wrapped around her forehead when she was younger. It was a small gift they could share with one another, between father and daughter.

Now he stood before her, beard braided and eyes alight with something very similar to the feeling of hope. "Da? You're home earlier than expected."

"And for good reason," he told her as he brought her into a very tight hug. It was stronger than many of the hugs she'd received from him over the years. Almost bone crushing it would seem. But she hugged him back just as dearly as the day she could say his name. "What have you found?"

Thalin looked about him before turning back to his daughter with more serious eyes, "Come inside. What I have to tell you is not something to say in light of the wind. Words travel easily to the ears that are not wanted."

Thalin took his daughter home, his wife greeted him warmly and had a spot next to the hearth cleared for them to warm their bodies. The meal for that night was already in the kettle, brewing for what seemed like hours. Thalin had his daughter set in a chair next to him; they stared into the fire, the words that needed to be shared only in careful whispers.

"I've found the answer," he told her pointedly, the air becoming thick and the silence of the room ringing in their ears. The only sound made was the crackling of the fire wood, "My journey has taken me all the way to the highest peak in _Tamriel_, the Throat of the World, _High Hrothgar. _It was there that I sought out the council of the Greybeards, asking them of your mark."

Keeva glanced away from the fire to brush her hand gently over the spot where the letters were burned into her skin, "What did they tell you?"

Keeva hadn't heard a word from her father after that. She actually had been so focused on the fire that she hadn't even heard the front door open and the shadow of a figure sneak in, slitting the throat of her mother and then going directly for her father after. She turned her gaze from the bright light and found the blue hooded figure standing above her father's frame, blade at the side, dripping with blood. Keeva looked to the fading light in her father's eyes before looking to her already dead mother, lying in a pool of her own blood.

Keeva's eyes flickered up to the blue assassin, a frown prominent on her face, "I suppose you're here for me."

The man didn't answer. Keeva took the few seconds that she had to study him, the blue cloak, embroidered in gold designs found from the region of _High Rock_, a province bordering the south western region of _Skyrim_. The man was broad, not too tall, but much taller than Keeva. He masked his face but his piercing dark eyes were something Keeva wasn't going to forget. Lastly she spotted the bright blue strip of cloth wrapped around the man's right arm, a pin was clasped at the knot to help hold it together, but it was the design of the pin that intrigued her most, "The Daggerfall Covenant. Did your High King Emeric send you to do his dirty work? Does he know something about me that I don't?"

Again the man didn't answer and Keeva could only laugh, "The lease you could do is give me your name. It's only right that I know the name of my assassin."

"Bedastyr," he droned, his eyes never changing after he took a step forward. Keeva smile darkly, "A Breaton, of course. Even slaughtered by my own kin."

"We're not kin," he warned taking the blade he'd used on Keeva's parents and sheathed it only to draw out a clean sword. He took another step and Keeva nodded in agreement, "I suppose we're not. Though we do have elven blood running through our veins. It seems even that is not enough to bring us together. So what is it that the High King finds threatening in me? Clearly my parents had something to do with it…"

Again Bedastyr didn't answer but finally stood directly above Keeva, his sword at the ready. "Make it quick," Keeva requested lightly. When the blue assassin raise the blade far enough from her neck and then began to swing back, Keeva rocked back on her heels and swung out her leg, knocking the assassin on his feet. The sword went flying across the room and Keeva took that chance to jump the assassin and knock him out with the hilt of her dagger. He lied on the floor unconscious, Keeva feeling pleased with her work.

She had little time to get out before he would wake again and come looking for her. Keeva looked to her father, his eyes still slightly there. She reached her hand out, fingers brushing the palm of his large calloused hands and she whispered a loving phrase to him as the light finally faded.

There was nothing she could do for her parents now and if anything they would want her to run and not pause for their sake. It was her life and they understood. They had taught her that such scenarios would come forth. This was it.

Keeva turned to her father's safe box and unlocked it, taking all the coin and jewels she knew she could sell later on. She gathered a quick pack, taking only a few loafs of bread and a wedge of cheese then packing a spare set of clothes. Her father's sword was placed on her back and her mother's Ebony made quiver of arrows was taken as well as the bow. It would only be a few minutes now. She needed to get out of there. With one final look at her parents, Keeva lifted her mask and hood and left the home of her childhood to never return.

...

_Glossary:_

_Zoor Se Dovahruth _- in Dragon tongue means 'Legend of Dragon Curse'

_Dii Kulaas _- in Dragon tongue means 'My Princess'

_Monah_ - in Dragon tongue means 'Mother'

_Kiir_ - in Dragon tongue means 'Child'

_Nathith _- in Khuzdul (Dwarvish) means 'Daughter'

_'adad - _in Khuzdul (Dwarvish) means 'Father'

_âzyung _- in Khuzdul (Dwarvish) means 'Love'

_Welkynd _- in Ayleid tongue (Bosmer) means 'Sky Child'

**A/N: So, this is my first Hobbit fic and I know it will ring true to the films more than the book. But I promise I'll try to keep it interesting with the story I'm trying to integrate. I absolutely love Fili and it frustrates me trying to go through all the stories on this sight that are just really terribly written. I'm going to try my best to keep the language interesting and your imagination running. That is always my challenge, especially if I'm going along with a film. **

**I just want to let you all know a head of time that this is sort of true to the story but some of the tale may veer off for my own purposes. This tale is about the quest for Erebor but it is also the story of a young woman that learns fate is something that you can't runaway from, learning to accept herself, and to understand that the death of her parents wasn't her fault and that she should let their deaths stop her from being the person she was meant to be. **

**For those that either are wondering or already know, this is a cross over of Elder Scrolls: Skyrim and The Hobbit. But for the most part the story will remain in Middle Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or Elder Scrolls. Any character that is not familiar is of my own creation.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zoor Se Dovahruth**_

**Two**

-_Dinok Gestin_-  
Death's Release

"So she never found out about what the markings meant," the little girl asked with some concern. Her eyes illustrated that she was trying to figure out this tale without any help. But it was clear she wasn't sure what she was missing. The man smiled lightly and patted her golden hair back before teasing her about interrupting the tale, "Now, there was one clue that _Monah_ knew where she needed to go. Do you not remember, _Nathith?_ Thalin had found the answer a top the highest peak of _Tamriel_, at _High Hrothgar_. It is there she would find her answer."

"Then she went there after her parents were killed?" the little child asked with some more confidence. The man nodded before going back to his tale, "_Monah_ knew that whatever her father knew was going to be on top of that mountain and so she began her long quest on the road south…

Keeva found herself standing before the steps of the mountain. They called them the Seven Thousand Steps to the Throat of the World. It was here that Keeva would begin her journey to find the Greybeards that resided within _High Hrothgar_ and learn of the curse that was etched into her skin. The name of the dragon was a firm reminder that she would one day become something possibly dangerous.

They say the Seven Thousand Steps held a spiritual significance for many Nords due to the belief that men were created by Kyne, a Nordic goddess of the Storm, on this mountain when the sky breathed onto the land. But to Keeva, this pilgrimage was more of a quest to learn the truth, not to meditate upon the creation of life. Keeva's life was what it was. She couldn't change that but she did take it as she was given and what she was dealt was much harsher than that of any normal man. She was cursed and she wanted to know why and how to remove it.

The journey up took only a day, with period of rest to eat up before continuing onward. The higher she climbed the climate slowly began to grow colder, the snow began to fall and the ground was slowly turning to a thick white.

The setting sun was the last sight that Keeva saw before entering the iron doors of _High Hrothgar_. Keeva pushed the door shut behind her, turning on her heel and found a hall that led into a large and slightly lit room. Candles were lit in several parts of the fast stone build structure and there were two stair ways on either side of the room, leading down halls with various rooms. Keeva found her eyes leering up at the sky light above, the twilight's last glimmering light trying it's best to fill in through the gaps. On the walls hung tapestries with similar symbols that scared her skin, and with careful eyes Keeva read the sentence out loud to herself, "_Lok Bo, Thuum Tuum_."

"Sky above, voice within," came a voice from behind her, deep and elderly. Keeva whipped around, her eyes round as saucers. The elderly man, beard and all, dressed in ragged grey robes stood tall and proud before her, no secrets and no qualms. "It is our motto."

"It's almost poetic," Keeva noted with honest eyes. "Are you one of the Greybeards?"

"I am, _Kiir_," the Greybeard answered with a firm voice. Keeva smiled slightly; hope filling her heart as she gave a great sigh, "I have come to you in need of help. My father, Thalin, had come here before me. He is dead now, killed by a Daggerfall Covenant assassin. Before his death, he was about to tell me something very important. Something he learned here, from your people."

The man stared at her with dark eyes, taking in every word with a dedicated ear, "You're father was a brave man to come here. His questions were not for those who do not understand dangerous questions and dangerous answers. I will answer the same questions I know you are wondering… But first let me introduce myself. I'm Arngeir. I serve as the instructor and mentor in the Way of the Voice. I feel we may be getting more acquainted once the situation settles."

"I'm Keeva," the young woman greeted, feeling some sort of common ground as Arngeir had introduced himself. "Come, Keeva. We have much to teach you."

Arngeir gave Keeva a quick tour through the temple that the Greybeards called home. They had even given her a room to sleep in that night after they had shared dinner. But before all of that, Arngeir took Keeva into his study and had her set before the fire to show her cursed mark. "Show me, dear. Your father did the best he could to describe it. But I find it never seems to do it justice when seeing the real thing is much more useful."

Keeva had removed her fur coat and rolled her linen green shirt up to her elbow so that she could turn her arm up and reveal the puckered skin, red, and always angry. Arngeir took hold of her arm gently, brushing his thumb over the letters with an odd curiosity. For a minute it seem the Greybeard was in a daze and then all of a sudden he hissed in pain and torn his hands away from the red and angry letters. Keeva's eyes were shocked to find that the tip of Arngeir's fingers were burnt, bleeding and blistered. Keeva quickly torn a small part of her shirt off and began to wrap the wounded fingers, apologizing if she had hurt him. The old man just hummed quietly, "It was not your fault, my dear. It was of course the dragon that is in you that wasn't quite happy with my presence."

Keeva paused while tying the cloth together, her gaze slowly rising to meet Arngeir's with some confusion. "What?"

"A dragon, my dear. _Fokeinvokul_. The name that is burned into your skin. It is that dragon's soul that is within you. That was his curse, to trap his soul within the first descendant of your father's ancestor that was born a girl. _Fokeinvokul_ was notorious for eating women and children during the Dragon War. It was only natural that he would choose a female to enslave his soul, to torture and condemn to a living hell. _Vokul_ isn't in his name for no reason."

"I have- I have a dragon's soul?" Keeva asked with disbelief. The corners of Arngeir's mouth turned down just a little, clearly frustrated with having to repeat himself, "No, _Kiir_. Not you. You just carry the soul. It's not your soul. If it was you'd be the _Dovahkiin_, but you're not. You are just the host for the dragon soul. You have your own soul but are carrying the weight of another because of the curse."

Keeva let her hands drop to her lap in shock. It was one thing to hear you were cursed and not knowing what that entailed but then to hear what the curse was… it was absolutely unbelievable. _Fokeinvokul_ was actually within her, trapped and ready to cause havoc if the time was necessary. "What will he do to me?"

"Oh, I just imagine you will be caring him around like you always have but…" Arngeir looked to the red marks with a hum, "I could see something in his soul, a rage that is brewing, rage that may involve you. That is why you will stay here. Learn the Voice so that maybe one day, when the time comes, you may be able to take control of this curse."

Keeva couldn't pass up the offer. She was homeless, lost, very scared and even more shocked with the news than she should have been. Not only was the High King Emeric trying to have her killed, she was also in the clutches of a demon dragon. The Greybeards extended invitation was more than she could ask for. "I'll stay," she muttered with a nodded, more trying to convince herself that this was a good idea than to anyone else.

The first night was the hardest out of all of them. It was the first time she could grieve about her parent's deaths, the first time she could cry and let her emotions lose without worrying about someone coming to kill her or even having others worry about her. It wasn't like the Greybeards didn't care. In fact, they were very helpful in the years that she stayed on the mountain. They taught her all they knew, how to produce a _Thu'um_, learning the language of the dragons through studying and also letting her practice her archery later in the nights after their dinner.

Keeva could say that those years were possible the easiest she had considering what was in store for her. It was one day, five years later, that Keeva found herself in the court yard of the temple looking over the grey sky, fond of the snow that was about to fall that afternoon. The Greybeards had been quite busy; rumors were wandering up the mountain, causing a stir within. Keeva had noticed the small council meetings that were being held more often than she could even remember them happening. She knew something was going on down in the realm, someone had killed a dragon…

It was known throughout most of the world that dragons did not live amongst men anymore. Though Keeva knew that wasn't entirely true, it was an oddity to hear of dragons in _Tamriel_, _Skyrim_ in particular. And then to be slain? That was almost unfathomable….

The Greybeards had joined Keeva in the court yard that morning. She had been invited by Arngeir himself for the event, which she wasn't quite sure what it was. But she wanted to find out. It was something nobody had heard in over a thousand years, at least. Arngeir and the others gathered in a circle at first facing one another, but then then turned, backs facing each other as they extended hands. "Keeva, my dear. We will perform the _Thu'um_. Watch and learn."

Keeva stepped back a bit, though she knew it would be no good, it was just an unconscious reaction to what she knew was coming. The Greybeard took a synced breath and then as they exhaled the _Thu'um_ that Keeva was to watch and learn from became the most odd sensation she'd ever experienced. There was a crack of thunder, so powerful that Keeva had almost thought there was a storm brewing around them. But then the words in dragon tongue were shouted into the sky, "_Dov-ah-kiin_!"

Keeva let the roll of the thunder reverberate in her mind just a bit longer as she tried to roll the words on her tongue. _Dovahkiin_. The name was one she was not unfamiliar with. It was actually part of her lessons every day. _Dovahkiin_, or Dragonborn, was the one true Man born with a dragon soul, where I was the opposite. _Dovahkiin_ was prophesized to be the one person to save the world from destruction… the destruction of _Alduin_. The most terrible and evil Dragon-god of all. Had _Alduin_ returned?

There was a hum, almost a chuckle that Keeva had heard from within her mind, something that shouldn't be there. Keeva shook it off, the thought of _Alduin_ was more exciting and tantalizing than anything else.

Arngeir walked over to his student and smiled lightly, something that was hard to get out of him. Keeva was always trying her best to crack a smile out of him, "What did you think, my dear?"

Keeva smiled back and bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement, "It was absolutely breathtaking. Is it true? Has the _Dovahkiin_ returned?"

"We believe he has," Arngeir nodded grimly. "But only because of the resurfacing of the dragons. It is unusual…"

Keeva had left Arngeir and the rest of the Greybeards to contemplate the rumors that had been going around. Instead of returning to her studies, she turned her gaze up to the tip of the mountain, much higher up in the clouds. There was someone she wanted to pay a visit…

The young woman, dressed warmly in her fur armor and green linens, stood before the Dragon stone, the air clearer up on top of the mountain that day. Keeva took a deep breath, realizing the one person she was looking for seemed to be missing. A humble growl of a beast from above caught her attention and she smiled warmly as the winged beast descended from the air and landed on the ground next to her.

The grey dragon, withered, old, and wise, hummed with a particular happy note. "_Drem Yol Lok._ What brings you, _Kiir_?"

Keeva bowed politely before removing her mask to let the dragon see her face. "_Paarthurnax_, is it true? Hass the _Dovahkiin_ returned?"

"I do not have the answer for you, _Kiir_. But there will be an answer soon," _Paarthurnax_ hummed contently. He tilted his head slightly, to get a better view of the young girl before him, a mere child in his eyes, "But there is something else... isn't there?"

Keeva blinked astounded with the dragon's keen sight. She had thought she'd hid her actions much better this time. _Paarthurnax_ continued to amaze her. "You said, only a few years ago, when I first met you, that the only way to rid myself of my curse was to find _Alduin_… but he is dead or was… with the prophecy, with the _Dovahkiin_, would that mean _Alduin_ has returned? Should I search him out?"

_Paarthurnax_ stared the young girl down with pity, nothing more than sad feelings. _Paarthurnax_ had grown on Keeva as had Keeva on _Paarthurnax_ but this was a quest he had no say in. He could only give answers even though he disagreed with her desires. "_If_ the _Dovahkiin_ has returned and only _if_ this has occurred, then the prophecy has been fulfilled and the truth of _Alduin's_ return will become fact. But it is not _my_ decision, _Kiir_. That is _yours_ to make."

Needless to say, the conversation with _Paarthurnax_ had left quite a lot of thinking for Keeva to do. In fact she secluded herself for three days, the Greybeards weren't exactly a chatty bunch at the time, planning over what would happen if the _Dovahkiin_ did show up at _High Hrothgar_ and even planned on what would happen if they didn't. It was plausible that the first would happen though. The rumors were spreading like wild fire, more and more messages were being sent to the Throat of the World, questions wanting to be answered – it was Keeva's job to answer them too…

At the beginning of the fourth day, after Keeva had decided that if the _Dovahkiin_ did show, she would hunt down _Alduin_ and she would ask him for his help, even if it would end badly for her. She desperately would either live without _Fokeinvokul_ or die knowing that he would be killed with her.

Later that afternoon, the iron doors opened, letting in the cold draft from the winter climate. Keeva had been meditating in the common room when the figure had come in. A tall and strong looking man, a Nord none the less, stood at the entrance to the great hall, clad in iron forged armor and a long broad sword at his side. His eyes were a deep blue and his hair was of an auburn shade. She knew immediately that he was the _Dovahkiin_. You could feel it, just in the air, the way he breathed in and out, and the fire upon the candles would flicker with each exhale. It was him. There was no doubt about it.

"You're the _Dovahkiin_," Keeva began, standing from her spot of meditation to greet the young Nord. "I'm Keeva."

"Kalthar," the young Nord bowed slightly, awkwardly at first, but after Keeva gave him an honest smile the man loosened up a bit.

"I'll go call for Master Arngeir. I suppose you would like to speak with him," Keeva said while backing away toward one of the stair cases, "Just wait here."

Keeva went and retrieved Arngeir and brought him back along with the other Greybeards. They all gathered around, talking with the young man about going through a set of trials to prove that he was the _Dovahkiin_. It was a spectacular moment that Keeva got the chance to witness. This was a once in a life time and she wasn't going to miss it.

The first test involved Kalthar in using his voice to push Arngeir and the other Greybeards back after he had learned the first word in the Dragon language; _Fus_ which means force. It took me quite some time to learn that word correctly but here was Kalthar showing the rest of us his amazing power, he'd immediately picked up the word and was using it as if he'd been practicing for years.

The group moved out to the courtyard after Kalthar passed the first test. The next was to learn the Whirlwind Sprint, which Keeva still had more trouble producing than anything else. But there was Kalthar using his voice to produce the most amazing spectacle of dragon magic. Keeva was sure at that point the Greybeards knew Kalthar was the _Dovahkiin_.

For a week, Keeva stayed. She watched and learned, asked questions on how Kalthar would go about using his Thu'um. Kalthar did his best to explain, that it was like a rage, a strong urge to shout out the feeling. Keeva kept those words of wise close to her as she began to pack her things later that week.

During the last dinner, Keeva sat with Kalthar. There was one thing on her mind, _Alduin_. "Kalthar, I-"

"You're leaving," Kalthar noted with a slight frown. His blue eyes faded in the candle light. "I was beginning to get used to having you around. Learning along with you…"

Keeva's lips curved up just a little, her eyes full of hope as she ran a hand through her fire color hair, "I am… but there is a reason."

Kalthar set his loaf of bread down, curious now after hearing her explain, "What reason would that be?"

"I'm not sure if Arngeir has told you, but… well you see… I'm cursed. And there is only one way for me to break the curse… You're the prophecy I have been waiting for. You will appear when _Alduin_ has returned and now that he has, that you have appeared, I have to find him, to break my curse."

Kalthar's face fell. He knew more about _Alduin_ than anyone combined. It wasn't a coincidence that Kalthar had run into the demon dragon when almost losing his head back in _Helgen_. _Alduin_ was crafty, manipulative, and born again evil. The fact that his new friend was taking on the quest to hunt _Alduin_ was beyond mad. "Keeva this quest is insane. I don't think you should go."

"I have to Kalthar. This is my quest. This is what I want," Keeva told him pointedly. Her blue eyes were serious and he could see her determination within. "Where did you last see _Alduin_?"

Kalthar's eyes darkened and lowered to his hands. It was hard to admit that this was something he had no right or say in. "The last I saw of _Alduin_, he was flying North East when I was in _Helgen_."

"Thank you, Kalthar," Keeva replied, placing a warm and gentle hand upon his scared ones. "Thank you so much."

Keeva left the next morning, with a slightly more emotional goodbye shared with Arngeir. Keeva couldn't have helped to let one or two tears to shed when giving the one Greybeard a hug. He told her to stay safe, true, and honest in her journey_, "_Remember what we taught you_, Dovahruth. Lok Bo, Thu'um Tuum."_

There was only one place Keeva knew of to begin her search for the dragon. A dragon liar called _Shearpoint_ near her home of _Windhelm_. Keeva had actually heard rumors while leaving the small town of _Ivarstead_ that lied at the base of the mountain near the Seven Thousand Steps. "There was a dragon, black as night that flew further up north. I'd be watching the skies if I were you."

Keeva was sure that _Alduin_ was heading for _Shearpoint_. There was only one reason for him to head up that way. The other rumor that _Alduin_ was going around and reawakening the old bones of long passed dragons was not an easy rumor to take in. But Keeva knew _Alduin_ was waiting… She could feel it in her bones.

Keeva had worked her way through the dungeons at _Shearpoint_ before finally climbing the final stairs to the high point of the ruins. On the ledge of the mountain, carved from the stone with skilled hands, was the Dragon stone. Keeva stepped closer to read the word she knew she was looking for: _Zul Mey Gut._

Voice, fool, far. A Thu'um is heard, but its source unknown, fooling those into seeking it out. Keeva would have to remember that, it would take some time to practice but it would be useful to her later down the road.

A burst of thunder boomed over head of the young woman. Then the sun's rays were blocked by a black shadow hovering above her. Keeva's eyes squinted as she watched the form descend and land on the ground behind her. When her eyes could focus she found herself staring at the ruby red eyes of the demon himself. "_Alduin_…"

The dragon was pure black, jagged, pointed, and devilish. He hummed darkly, as if he was chuckling at a very cryptic thought, "I've been waiting for you, _Dovahruth._"

"You know me?" Keeva asked suspiciously, her eyes leering at the dragon. Alduin hummed again, "Do you think I would not know about the _ruth_, the curse, that _Fokeinvokul_ left on your kin? _Mey_!"

"That is why I have come," Keeva interrupted. The dragon glared down at her, tilting his head as if he was urging her to go on, finish what she was saying. "How do I get rid of _Fokeinvokul_?"

_Alduin_ was no longer humored after Keeva had divulged her quest. In fact, the dragon roared with a fierce anger and had Keeva wince, "_Nahlot! Neh fent aan Dovah sil oblaan! Nivahriin Vahdin!"_

_Alduin's_ words were harsh, not that it mattered to him. But they were threatening, mean, and dangerous. _Alduin's_ head dipped down further, his body almost hugging the ground so that he could see the girl. His teeth were baring and eyes piercing, "_Kiir_… you want me to give you the freedom you crave? It comes with a price…"

"I will take it, whatever the price," Keeva insisted, her eyes stinging with tears. The dragon hummed that malicious sound, "My kindness will be the death of you!"

Keeva watched as the dragon took a deep breath and then exhaled, "_Fus Ro Dah!"_

Keeva was pushed back by the force of the _Thu'um_, falling on her back, slammed up against the dragon stone and finding her vision clouded. Shaking the murkiness from her eyes, she sat up and found _Alduin_ taking another breath and then this time another _Thu'um_ came forth, one she'd never heard of, one that was so foreign, she wasn't sure what she was hearing, "_Alok Fokeinvokul, Slen Tiid Voh, ahrk govey hin joor slen! Staadnau Kopraan Sil!"_

Keeva could remember seeing the dragon's teeth and then the blue light that surrounded her being as everything then began to turn white and fade into nothing. There was a terrible feeling of something tearing out from within her, like something was trying to escape… something that did escape. It tore apart her very core and left her feeling half empty, a hole so deep that nothing could ever fill it. But something about the white light that was surrounding her was comforting during that very painful experience. It cradled her with love and assurance, insisting that she let it take her. _"Fall asleep, Keeva…"_

…

_Glossary__:_

_Monah _– in Dragon tongue means 'Mother'

_Nathith_ – in Khuzdul (Dwarvish) means 'Daughter'

_Kiir_ – in Dragon tongue means 'Child'

_Vokul_ – in Dragon tongue means 'Evil'

_Dovahkiin _– in Dragon tongue means 'Dragonborn'

_Drem Yol Lok_ – in Dragon tongue is a greeting; literally translates to 'Peace Fire Sky'

_Mey_ – in Dragon tongue means 'Fool'

_Nahlot! Neh fent aan Dovah sil oblaan! Nivahriin Vahdin!_ – translates to 'Silence! Never shall a Dragon soul end! Cowardly Maiden!'

_Alok Fokeinvokul, Slen Tiid Voh, ahrk govey hin joor slen! Staadnau Kopraan Sil!_ – translates to 'Arise Fokeinvokul, Flesh Time Undo, and remove your mortal flesh! Unbound Body Soul!'

**A/N****: **I wanted to get this out before the first day of my final semester as a college student starts. I'll try my best to keep this going but I find it hard to do that when my thesis is eating away at my soul. If I haven't been around in a while, you might just want to send me a message to make sure I'm still alive.

Anyway, I really enjoyed writing these past two chapters, mainly because I'm very fond of the adventures, magic, lore, and the land of Skyrim. It's such a beautiful place to explore and I know our little Keeva is going to miss it as well. But trust me, she'll be so busy she won't be able to stop and smell the flowers. The next chapter will finally have dwarves! My favorite race in Tolkien's world.

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own The Hobbit or Elder Scrolls. Any character that is not familiar is of my own creation.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Zoor Se Dovahruth**_

**Three**

_-Prazaak wah Dahmaan-_  
_A Dinner to Remember_

"But _Monah_ is alive now," the little voice of a weak and scared girl called from beneath the blanket. The man chuckled, pulling the blanket down so that he could find the pretty blue eyes and little button nose. "She is isn't she?" the man noted with a pointed smile.

"So _Alduin_-"

"_Alduin_ was never seen again," the man told the little tyke with a smirk. He knew the part with the dragon had put a little bit of fear in her, though deep down he knew she was much stronger than she was showing. "_Monah_, proved how brave she was by confronting the dragon god. She proved that no matter the price she was brave to confront her fears. Do you understand that, _Nathith_? It takes courage and determination to confront your fears."

When the little girl didn't reply, the man sighed and sat up from his lying position, "You should get some sleep. Perhaps the tale is too much-"

"No '_adad_! Continue with the tale! I'm not scared," the little one insisted, sitting up and grabbing for the man's rough hands and pulled on them lightly when he began to leave. The man's blue eyes returned to the little girl, a teasing quality found twinkling in them. "Are you sure you want to listen to the rest?"

The little child nodded firmly and pulled on his arm once again to get her point across. The man sat back down on the bed, pulling the covers back over the little girl and then began where he left off, "_Monah_ fell into a weightless sleep after the white light soothed her pain away. It was when she woke from her seemingly endless sleep that she realized something was not right. Something had changed…

It was as if the ice cold waves of the _Sea of Ghosts_ had rolled over her and sent a shock through her system. Keeva took a deep breath, her eyes flickered open and found the warmth of the sun peering through the canopy of leaves. It was a different kind of warmth, the kind of warmth that was washing over the land during the autumn months. It wasn't the warmth she'd left, what she remembered.

Keeva lied on the ground, the grass around her billowing with the air breeze. Even the air tasted different. A thought crossed her mind and she found herself asking it aloud with no hopes of a reply, "I'm not home anymore, am I?"

"If this is what you would call a home, my dear, I would be truly concerned," a humble wise voice answered from above. Keeva lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the rays that were blinding her. But the shadow of a very tall man in a wide brimmed hat did the job for her. He cleared his throat, his grey eyes staring down at her expectantly. "So is this your home or do you need help finding it?"

Keeva sat up, scurrying to her feet and backed away from the extremely tall figure. The man wore grey robes, similar to the Greybeards but much simpler. His round brimmed hat turned out to come to a point. His long greying beard was wiry and haphazard. It was all very strange and yet so very welcoming. "I- I don't think you can help find it…"

The man in grey hummed with some disappointment, it was as if he was excited to take up the challenge. "Well, if I gather by your height and pointed ears I'd say you're a Hobbit. So naturally your home would be close by in the Shire."

"Hob-hobbit? I'm sorry, you're mistaken," Keeva insisted rather offended. The man's eye brows shot up with surprise. He hadn't expected to find such a fire like spirit in this one, "My name is Keeva. I'm part Bosmer and part Nord. I hail from the realm of Skyrim, you see."

The man's already sincere expression of surprise grew even more and then all of a sudden was very serious. With a closer look the pointy hat elder could see a dark magic surrounding the girl, its starting point floating around her right arm. Odd, he thought. It was easy to miss, they were barely visible red orbs but they were definitely there.

The man cleared his throat and brought his grey eyes back up to the young woman's gaze with a smile drawing on his lips, "I am Gandalf, the Grey, a wizard of Middle Earth. I'm afraid, my dear, that some terrible magic has brought you far, far away from home."

Keeva's eyes never left Gandalf, as if she did look away everything would disappear and another nightmare would begin to form before her very eyes. Somehow she knew the very minute she woke up that something wasn't right. The air, the season, the land, everything felt different in her bones. Then this Gandalf the Grey appears and confirms her suspicions.

Gandalf watched with humbled amusement, the young woman didn't realize that her face expressed much more than a normal person. It was almost comical. But her features ended up with very furrowed brows and pursed lips explaining very thought and emotion for the wizard. It was amazing how much magic he didn't need to understand people, "I believe I may be of some assistance Miss Keeva. If you wouldn't mind following me on a small trip, I would like to hear your tale."

Keeva's eyes brightened after she watched Gandalf's tall and slender frame walk away down the dirt path. Well, it was either follow him or not, she reasoned with a shrug of her shoulders. He obviously wasn't going to hurt her and in fact he seemed more interested in her tale than anything else. So he wasn't going to hurt her, of course not. He wanted to know about her home. It wasn't a common occurrence to just run into someone from another realm… who wouldn't be curious?

Keeva looked to the ground behind her and picked up her ebony quiver and bow then set off after the wizard, who wasn't too far ahead. After catching up, the young woman adjusted her pack over her shoulders and glance up at Gandalf out of the corner of her eye. She noted that Gandalf liked to hum to himself a lot. It reminded her of Arngeir, who would also talk to himself in such a manner. "Your home must be quite different from Middle Earth, I presume. Tell me a little about it, my dear."

Keeva cleared her throat before thinking about what she should say about her home. Looking around the area, the land, and vegetation around her it honestly wasn't much of a difference. Well, there were some things that were different, not my much though. But honestly, the air, the feel in her bones, they all told her something was very different. "Home looks very much like Middle Earth, from what I can gather. But- but the air, something about this land just doesn't feel the same even though it is a spitting image of what I'm so fond of."

"Perhaps your learning of this land will be easier now that you have made that correlation?" the old wizard suggested. Keeva peered back into the grey eyes of the wizard with contemplation. Perhaps he was right…

"What exactly has brought you here?"

The question asked by the Grey Wizard had a more complex answer than Keeva was sure the wizard was looking for. She wasn't sure if she should say anything at all. Wouldn't that put her in some sort of danger? Gandalf seemed trustworthy. He seemed wise and sensible. So Keeva took a chance and tried her best at simplifying her story, "Well, you see- I was on a quest."

Gandalf hummed with some excitement and looked down at the little Halfling with a smile, "A quest you say?"

Keeva nodded firmly glad to see that the Grey Wizard was excited to hear of her quest, "It was my pursuit to find a way to remove a curse."

"Curses can be tricky, my dear," the wizard warned with a pointed look. Keeva knew that look all too well, especially from the memory of her mother scolding her when she was much younger, going off on her own little adventures that would wind her up in dreadful situations.

Keeva rolled her eyes and smirked knowingly, "I've known that. Since the day my parents told me of it, I've known it was going to be tricky…

"You see I was born with the curse. Where I come from dragons have a very deep history in our culture, history, and tales. My father's ancestors were dragon slayers. They could use dragon language, read, speak, and produce _Thu'ums_. Well- many hundreds of years ago, one of my father's ancestors' slayed a dragon by the name of _Fokeinvokul_, a frost dragon that was in control of a good portion of the north eastern part of _Skyrim_. He spoke a curse in the dragon's tongue before he was killed. That curse promised that the first girl born in his family would be cursed. It so happens that that curse ensured that _Fokeinvokul's_ soul would take up the girl as a host until the return of the evil dragon god _Alduin_… I was the first girl born in my father's long line."

Keeva paused to look up at the Grey wizard to gauge his reaction. All she could construct was a pondering face and a humble quiet hum. She slowly found herself growing to love the sound of his hums as she continued on with her tale, explaining the death of her parents after the assassin had come to kill her, her travels to _High Hrothgar_, and then the revealing of the _Dovahkiin_ that would prophesize the return of _Alduin_. It was all spilled out for the wizard to digest and think over as they continued to walk down the dirt path at a very easy pace.

"And has your quest been fulfilled?" Gandalf had asked her after the young girl took a deep breath to regain some peace. Keeva looked to Gandalf surprised. Did it _Alduin_ take her curse away?

Why hadn't that been the first thing she looked for when she had woken up? Keeva glanced at Gandalf briefly, a hopeful look, before pushing up the sleeve of her fur coat, which had become too warm to wear now that she thought about it. Turning her arm upright, Keeva wasn't sure what she had expected to find. Perhaps she'd been too hopeful but deep down she knew something wasn't right. So why was she so upset when she found the red plump burnt letters on her forearm. Keeva had even stopped walking, the disappointment in her growing, "I don't understand. Wouldn't his name leaving with him?"

Gandalf hummed with some dissatisfaction when he found the sharp, angular, and dark words upon the light tanned skin of his new friend. The red orbs were much more pronounced now that the marks were presented clearly in front of him. Whatever this young girl had gone through to get rid of that mark was not safe and Gandalf was sure that her quest wasn't over, far from it in fact. But with her being sent to another realm there was no possible way for her to complete the task at hand and Gandalf wasn't positive he could help her get home either.

A thought crossed the wizards mind once he knew there was nothing he, nor she, could do about the situation, but he knew Keeva would be a wonderful addition to the cause he was gathering, "My dear, keep this story between us for now. You're plight might gain more unwanted attention than you or I need. But I have a proposition that may keep you occupied until I have found the right person, who may know how to help."

Keeva looked up at the Grey Wizard expectantly. Was he really willing to help her so easily? Keeva couldn't deny that she was somewhat suspicious, she'd had plenty of experience to feel that way, but somewhere deep in her heart Keeva knew she could trust Gandalf. She was going to follow him, for as long as necessary but this proposition may change those circumstances. Her brows lifted nearly to her hair line with curiosity as she pushed the sleeve back down to hide her scar. "What kind of proposition?"

"One that maybe right up your alley," he grinned, while leaning against his staff. "How would you like to go on an adventure?"

Keeva couldn't help but smile at the way Gandalf looked, that wonderful grin upon his lips and his grey eyes alight with excitement. It was like he was a kid again. Ready to explore the world and all its glory, "What adventure would that be, Master Gandalf?"

"One that will ensure a very grand fortune, the company of dwarves, and the slaying of a dragon," Gandalf explained as he began to walk down the road again, Keeva at his heels.

The sky was beginning to grow dark. The twilight was taking reign over the sky and the stars were beginning to litter the sky in all their glory. Keeva couldn't help but feel a sort of giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of slaying a dragon. She'd always been the one up for a daring challenge. Her parents had been known adventures and legends within the Thieves Guild. Perhaps this was her chance to find a name for herself. The thought of it was exciting enough, "I thing I would like to take up your offer, Master Gandalf."

"Wonderful," he told her with a lovely smile. It was as if he'd already knew her answer and Keeva couldn't help but let the wisp of a giggle leave her lips. Gandalf peered down at the Halfling once more to see her bright and luminous smile, happy to see her delighted, "We're to meet for dinner with the rest of the company this evening and then begin on our journey on the morrow. I'll have a word with the company's leader but do try to make a good impression. He's very hard to convince in curtain aspects."

By the time Gandalf and Keeva had reached their destination the sun had gone to sleep and been gone for nearly an hour or two into the night. The forest had thinned out and Keeva could at least make out that they were in a very hilly area. There were little windows alight with candles that were dug in little holes in the ground. Keeva could make out round little doors with small gardens that greeted anyone that would come knocking. The trail that Gandalf led Keeva, they stumbled upon a group of rather boisterous short round men.

"Is that you, Master Gandalf?" one of them called out in the night.

"It is, Master Gloin. How are we this evening?" the Grey wizard asked while pausing just outside a larger hill with a much bigger green round door. Keeva peered around the tall wizard to get a quick glimpse of the men that Gandalf was greeting. There were at least nine in total. Quite a company, she thought to herself.

"Quite fine, now that we've found our destination," another answered.

"Well, let us move inside and fill our stomachs, shall we?" Gandalf suggested. Keeva followed behind Gandalf after the company of nine dwarves filed up to the door, pressing each other to get into the door faster than the other. One knocked and they all waited for an answer. A rather unhappy answer was coming from the other side, louder and blatant as the person came closer to the door. The dwarves were becoming impatient at that point and by the time the door opened they all pushed in at once, falling on to the entry floor. Gandalf chuckled and bent down so that he could see their host. Keeva peered around the wizard's grey robes and found a very short, curly haired, young man that was not pleased in the least.

"Gandalf…" the short man sighed with a pointed look.

Keeva could tell when one was unwelcomed. So when the dwarves began filing in and going through the pantry after removing their packs and weapons, Keeva paused short at the door when Gandalf lowered down to go inside. If she wasn't welcome then she didn't want to intrude. Gandalf, after realizing his shadow had stopped following him, turned around and found Keeva at the front stoop, Bilbo starting at the wizard most dreadfully. "Keeva, my dear, do not worry. Just come inside and make yourself at home."

Keeva looked to the Bilbo attentively. The hobbit in return gave a half force smile and gestured her to come in. After she ventured into the entry way and Bilbo closed the door behind them, Keeva spoke up, not wanting there to be any differences, "If it is any consolation, I hadn't known that you weren't expecting company. I will-"

"Please, you're welcome to come in and eat," he told her with that forced smile. "You're the only one that's been thoughtful about it, at least. Thank you."

Keeva nodded stiffly but continued to follow Gandalf into the hall after removing her pack and weapons, setting them within the pile of the others. The dwarves were gathering all they could out of the pantry while also setting up the already crowded dining room, removing and adding furniture here and there. The fire was roaring and the room was filled with laughter and joyful reunions. Keeva felt slightly left out seeing as how she had never met any of these people before, though it was funny how one of them – the one with the floppy eared hat – had asked her if she was a dwarf like them. "I am not, sir!"

The comment was almost insulting but Keeva was actually having a harder time trying to hold back a light giggle. Gandalf stepped in with a chuckle and a hum, "Do not feel insulted, Miss Keeva. You are rather short for a man and elf. Bofur, this is Miss Keeva, a Halfling of man and elvish decent. It would be wise to let the others know so that we don't make the same mistake."

Before Keeva could take another breath, she was being ushered into the dining room by Bofur, his arm hooked in the crook of hers. He whistled to the company of dwarves that were filling their plates and stuffing their faces. Their attention left their plates abandoned and gave their new guess consideration, "Lads, I would like to introduce you to Miss Keeva."

Keeva gave a jittery waved at the men around the table, each and every one of them began to smile and smirk, a woman was in their midst! Oh the fun they were going to have trying to embarrass this little lass, "Are ye a dwar-"

"Ah, Nori- no! Miss Keeva, is- well, she's-"

Keeva couldn't help but giggle when Bofur couldn't find the words he had already forgotten. Keeva wagered she'd be kind a save him the trouble. So she placed a graceful and caring hand upon the one that was in the crook in her arm and spoke to him with a teasing quality to her voice, "I'm a Halfling. Just leave it at that, Mister Bofur."

"A Halfling," Bofur breathed with relief and smiled warmly at her before returning to the table of men, "Well, make room for her. Common!"

The one side of the table scooted down just a little further as another chair was seemingly produced out of thin air. Bofur then pulled out the chair, allowing her to sit with a broad smile on his lips, happy to help and make her feel at home. Bofur pushed her in, patting her on the shoulder as he sat down next to her at the head of the table. Another dwarf, to the right of her, introduced himself with a sweet and innocent smile, "My name is Ori. It's nice to meet you, Miss Keeva."

"Oh, please just call me Keeva. Miss sounds too formal," Keeva urged with an earnest smile. Ori blushed a deep shade of red, almost as red as Keeva's tresses, causing a small little chuckle to slip from her mouth. Ori blushed even further but smiled none the less. "If you insist, Mi-, Keeva."

A grey headed, and most spectacularly braided, dwarf leaned into the table, across from the only young woman in the house, and smiled warmly, "Would you like a cup of chamomile tea, Miss Keeva?"

Keeva held back a sigh because of the formalities, but couldn't help but grin thankfully, "Yes, please. Thank you. Um- what is your name?"

"Dori, Miss," the dwarf said while handing her the perfectly crafted cup. Keeva's cradled the ceramic piece with care and smile down at the warmth that was steaming back up into her, smelling particularly wonderful.

"Yes, thank you Mister Dori," Keeva replied while sitting back and sipping on her drink.

Throughout the evening Bofur and Ori would place slices of cheese and bread on her plate while she wasn't looking. Bofur would wink when she would happen to find the food, only to make her laugh some more. He was very keen on keeping her eyes alight and a whimsical laugh producing for them to hear. There was a food toss at some point in the dinner, where Bofur would toss a roll in the air and Bombur, a very portly dwarf with hair as red as Keeva's, would catch it in his mouth with no hands. The room would roar with laughter after Bombur was successful and Keeva couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. She let it join into the vast array of tenors, baritones and basses that filled the room, feeling very much like one of the company. Gandalf was very thankful the dwarves had taken kindly to her company. Only Valar knew she needed it.

Sooner or later, the food was being thrown everywhere and Keeva was finding herself trying to block the projectiles with her now empty plate. Blindly she would swing the plate every once and while, hoping beyond hope that whatever was coming her way would end up flying in the opposite direction. She was having fun though, something she hadn't had in a very long time.

There was a dwarf on the table by the time Keeva was able to gain any sort of ground and comfort at her post. Bofur and Ori were laughing and eating away as if a dwarf on the table was normal. Keeva glanced at the dwarf with meek blue eyes, trailing from the feet up. This one she hadn't been introduced to yet. He was clearly much younger than most of the dwarves, save for Ori and another young dark headed dwarf down her side of the table. But this dwarf's hair was blessed with the lovely golden kiss of the sun. He began walking down the table carefully balancing the mugs and then handing out the ale with skill not even Keeva think she could muster, "Who wants an ale? There you go."

Keeva's gaze stayed on the golden haired much longer than she realized, exploring him just a bit more than she had the other dwarfs. Why? She wasn't sure if it was because the dwarf's sun kissed hair reminded her of her father or just her fond love for all things _First Seed_ and _Sun's Height_. His features were not rough or rugged like her father but they were broad, full, and well… down right handsome. His blue eyes didn't help in the matter either and Keeva found herself swallowing hard, trying to keep her composure within the room full of very intoxicated dwarves.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin called down the table with a very rough teasing jab at Oin next to him.

"Here you go," the young golden haired dwarf said while handing out another mug. His blue eyes glanced just for a second at Keeva, finding her staring at him. When he looked back, to see if he wasn't seeing things, Keeva was sipping another bit of her tea, her eyes trained and focused on the steaming liquid in the cup. The young dwarf could only smirk and set back down at his end of the table though he couldn't help but let the blue pools of his eyes to venture down the rows of food just to look at the wild and feral girl again, to see if he could find her staring back.

Dwalin began to pour his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet and as the old dwarf spluttered in anger over the action, everyone else began to laugh. Oin the put his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blew the ale out of it, producing an odd little squeal from the instrument. Keeva giggled to life while Bofur began pounding the surface of the table in earnest delight and laughter.

Out of nowhere, the dwarves began collecting their mugs and raised them to each other in unison, "On the count of three!"

Keeva looked around the table in amazement as the dwarves pounded their tankards together, "One! Two!" and then the room became silent as they all began to drink their ale together. Keeva's eyes grew round, immense would be the word Gandalf would have used, and she couldn't help but bite on her bottom lip in anticipation to see what would happen next after they had finished. She'd never experienced such an occasion and gathering of so many people before in her life. Everything was so new to her yet she loved every moment of it.

When the tankards began to fall away from their mouths, a burping contest began around the table. Ori, right next to Keeva, belched the loudest, earning laughs and a disgusted look from Bilbo.

Dinner finished quickly after that and Keeva found herself helping gather the dishes around her while Bilbo was running around trying to keep some sort of order within his home. Keeva reached for Oin's plate, glad that he and many of the others on her side of the table were able to clear them of food. She was happy they didn't waste the food either. Keeva could remember the hard way. Her mother wouldn't have let her leave the dinner table until every piece of cabbage leaf was clean from her plate.

Upon reaching the young dark headed dwarf's plate another hand reached down to grab it as well. Keeva hesitated, her eyes venturing up the arm of the dwarf to find blue pools gleaming back down at her. "Sorry-"

The young golden haired dwarf just smiled, picking up the plate and setting it on top of her growing stack, "My name's Fili… and you are Miss Keeva."

"Uh- well you can just call me Keeva. Miss is a bit too much," she insisted with her heart pounding in her chest. Keeva wasn't sure if she'd heard the dwarf's name correctly. It was Fili right? Oh she couldn't believe it herself. _Fil_ meant star and _Lii_, liberty. Though she knew she was reading too much into his name – for goodness sake, he wasn't even born in Tamriel let alone in Skyrim – she couldn't help but think his name in her tongue was perfect for his sun kissed hair and true royal blue eyes.

Keeva tried her best at producing a smile so that she could at least make a good first impression. After all, Gandalf had asked her to be friendly and impress her future companions. Fili just grinned from ear to ear, already scheming things within his own little head. "Well Keeva, let me help you clear the table, at least."

Keeva blinked in surprise though as the dwarves around her began to sing a song while cleaning the dining room. Even Fili was joining along, enjoying his time as he helped throw the plates to his brother down the hall. Kili and Fili started off the little memorable tune, using the normal day to day objects as lyrics to their song. Keeva found herself beginning to tap her foot and bobbing her head to the beat as she tried her best to stay out of the way. Bofur continued to lead the rest of the company as they gathered more and more plates, left overs and scraps being dropped off in front of Bombur at the end of the table.

When the lyrics took a break for a small instrumental solo, Keeva was caught by her elbow in a small round-about with Nori, the star headed dwarf. Taking hold of her right hand and placing another at her waist, he danced her around the hall as the others continued bouncing and tossing dinner ware cross the house.

At the end of their little tune Keeva found herself in the kitchen, staring at the clean stack of dishes and all the dwarves smiling and laughing when Bilbo found them done. Keeva couldn't help but smile and laugh as well. Their little company wasn't so bad really. They were very polite and hospitable, open and lovely to talk to. But then the laughter died down after a knock from the front door announced that another visitor had arrived.

Keeva turned her concerned gaze to Gandalf, who grimly announced, "He's here."

Whoever it was, she was sure he was very important. Especially with the way the entire room had gone silent. Keeva followed the dwarves into the entry where Gandalf and Bilbo went to answer the door. Each and every one of the dwarves seemed to have been waiting for this person, she reasoned. So when the door was open and on the other side stood a very noble looking dwarf, Keeva kept quiet and listened well. Just like her father would have taught her when they would be summoned by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Gandalf," the deep voice was almost melodic with every word he spoke, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find."

As he entered through the door, very much like how Keeva remembered her Jarl, he began to explain himself, "I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo insisted with some confusion.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf looked to the little hobbit proudly. Keeva found herself trying to hide behind Bombur while watching the exchange. She only peered around him once to get a glance at Thorin again. He was quite a noble looking man. Fili had spotted Keeva behind Bombur and grinned wickedly before he pulled on one of her gangly braids to gain her attention. She squeaked like a small mouse and slapped his hands away with a dusting of pink upon her face. He chuckled lightly, only earning a very pointed look from the girl.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked unsure with what was going on. Thorin continued though, asking the question in a different way, "Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant," Bilbo began to deflate.

Fili's tongue stuck out the side of his mouth as he leaned back and found another gawky braid amongst the many decorated in the fire colored hair upon Keeva's wild head. This one though, had a particular blue bead braided in and he liked the way it shined in her hair. So he picked it with his thumb and index and tugged lightly on Keeva's hair again just to see how she would react. This time Kili was chuckling when Fili found himself rubbing the sore spot on his arm that Keeva had lightly punched. She had fire in her spirit. He like that quite a lot, he thought while a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin joked earning a few chuckled from the dwarves that were around.

Keeva thought herself safe after Thorin began removing his weapons. She hadn't wanted to be introduced just yet. But Thorin's stormy gaze found the slim and short frame of the girl trying to wiggle through the other stout and broad frames of the dwarves. "And who might you be?"

Keeva's eyes closed with a scrunch, her plan failing. She bit her lip and turned around so that she could see the noble man walking towards her, the dwarves around her moving out of the way. Keeva reasoned her best bet was to just pretend that Thorin was like Jarl Ulfric and be a polite and courteous as she could be. Keeva made a slight bow, "Keeva, at your service."

When her eyes finally made their way back up to the stone grey ones of Thorin's, Keeva could only find a hint of frustration. In the Halfling's defense, Gandalf came to her rescue. With a modest hum Gandalf squeezed through the dwarves and placed a reassuring hand on Keeva's shoulder, "Miss Keeva is a acquaintance of mine that has a keen knowledge and skill with dragons. I reasoned she could be of some use tonight."

Thorin eyed Gandalf warily but gave Keeva a forced soft smile in return to ease the tension. "If you trust this _woman_, Master Gandalf, then I will trust your judgment."

Keeva couldn't have been more offended than she had in that moment of exchanged words. But Gandalf had insisted that she be amiable and pleasant, the light squeeze on her shoulder from his wrinkled hand was only a reminder. So Keeva forced a smile from her lips as well and bowed her head out of respect.

The party moved back into the dining room and Keeva waited for all of them to find a seat before she followed Gandalf in - still a little put off by the rude words from Thorin - and stood beside him for further comfort.

Out of the corner of her eye she found Fili eyeing her every so often. She tried her best to keep her eyes on the table and her ears listening to what mattered most. But the sight of the troublesome dwarf watching her with his wonderful blue eyes never seemed to leave the back of the young Halfling's mind.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked to start the official business after Thorin was given a bowl of soup and bread to go with it.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin announced. There were murmurs of excitement from all the dwarves around the table.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked hopefully.

"They will not come," Thorin answered darkly, then commenced the murmurs of disappointment. Keeva could see a pattern begin as she learned best from watching. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked curiously. Keeva was curious as well. Gandalf had been very vague on what exactly the quest was about but did at least let her know what kind of things she should expect.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf requested. He glanced up at Keeva and gave a quick wink before producing a map from his pocket and laying it out on the table for Thorin and the others to see. Bilbo quickly brought over a candle to help light the map.

"Far to the East, over ranges and river, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," Gandalf began to explain in his very elder voice. Keeva closed her eyes while listening, imagining Arngeir in front of her while say those words.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read off of the map slowly.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time," Gloin stated from the other side of the table. Keeva lifted her lids and let her gaze wander around the table to the other dwarves.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," Oin recited.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked concerned, a shift in his gaze went from one dwarf to another and even glanced unsurely back at Keeva. She wasn't sure why he even looked at her but in a way she reasoned Bilbo found some sort of comfort in her.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals—" Bofur could have gone on describing the dragon, but was interrupted by Bilbo who was not so amused, "Yes, I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie," Ori stood, proud and strong with his words but all the other dwarves began to shout, "Sit down!"

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. Be we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest," Balin pointed out to the room. Keeva had noted that probably most of the dwarves didn't realize she was coming along. Otherwise she would have taken offence to that remark of not being the best or the brightest.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili argued, slamming his fist down on the table glancing at each person at the table, his gaze ended on the girl near his uncle hoping to find her staring back at him. She was in fact. Her blue eyes were watching him carefully. His brother Kili had even backed him up, "And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't' say that, I—"

Keeva looked to the wizard pointedly. She thought he was more than just a wise wizard but hearing the uncertainty in his voice was making the young girl question what was going on. Dori spoke up, asking the question everyone wanted to know, "How many, then?"

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asked, trying to avoid the question. Keeva even found the Grey Wizard glancing out of the corner of his eye at her… What was he planning?

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

Gandalf gave a humble hum before turning his gaze up at the young girl, "It does not matter how many I have killed or not killed but what does matter is that I have found someone who will be of some use to us when it comes to dragons."

All the eyes in the room landed on Keeva – an even more pointed look from Thorin - and she looked around shaking her head, "No- no, Gandalf, this is not what you said the proposition was about."

"But you did agree, my dear," the Grey Wizard said grimly. "I'm afraid it may have been fate that has brought you here today."

Keeva's blue eyes scanned the room, fear and uncertainty behind them. Balin piped up, the question burning, "What sort of use would you have for us, lass?"

Keeva swallowed thickly before stepping forward and playing with her fingers out of nervousness from all the attention, "I don't know how much use I may be, but I have been blessed or cursed - depending upon how you see it - with the understand of _Dovah_, dragon tongue. In my homeland, the language is both sacred and magical. After years of practice and training, learning and memorizing, I can produce the same sort of magic that Dragons can. Though… I'm still in training-"

The room was either jumping to arguments of disappointment or others just stared back at the girl in amazement. Either way Keeva found she was rather embarrassed and Thorin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, sincerity in his eyes now, telling her she was finished and that she needn't say more.

Keeva back up against the wall again, and listened as Thorin tried to calm the table of those that were not happy, "_Shazara_! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!_"

The table began to cheer after Thorin's little speech. It seemed to work, gathering them all together and making Keeva feel much better now that the attention was gone from her. Thorin turned his gaze back to her and smiled earnestly for the first time, "You'll have to tell me about this gift later, please. I'm sorry for any discord I have brought on you."

Keeva nodded, "I- I would love to."

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin pointed out grimly, bringing Thorin attention away from Keeva and back to the table of dwarves.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf hummed while twiddling his fingers and producing a dwarvish key that seemed to capture the entire room's attention. It even had Keeva staring at its magnificent decoration and mystery.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked in amazement, his gaze captured to the only hope left in his life.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now," Gandalf explained while handing the key over to Thorin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," Fili noted, his eyes glistening with wonder. Kili looked just as amazed as his brother.

Gandalf pointed at the runes on the map with his pipe and hummed a wonderful sound that Keeva so loved, "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili shouted ecstatically. Keeva let out a quiet little chuckle at the young dwarf's evident observation.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori pointed out quite adorably, earning a smile from the Halfling.

Bilbo chimed in for once, "Hm, a good one too. And expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked with a smirk. Keeva tilled her head lightly to see Bilbo's answer. She was curious as well. Keeva had been trained by a legend of the Thieves Guild, so she could contest to whether Bilbo was or not. Keeva was skilled in stealth but how well was Bilbo? Would she have to help him? Did she even want to?

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!"

The dwarves around the table began to laugh but Keeva looked to Bilbo pointedly. He even caught her suspicious look before he began to defend himself, "M-me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin said while nodding his head firmly. Even Bilbo nodded in agreement. Keeva just smirked and held a laugh back by biting her tongue.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin agreed but then arguments began to break out again and Keeva had noticed Gandalf's temper growing steadily angry the more the arguments ensued. He began to stand, his height towering over them and his shadow becoming massive as his voice seemed to have this raw hidden power, stopping all the others arguments so that they could gawk. Keeva was reminded lightly of the Daedric Princes her mother had warned her of, even though she prayed the Nocturnal, the Daedric Prince of night, darkness, and luck. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

Gandalf began to get smaller then as he sat in his chair, becoming his normal self, humbly taking a puff of his pipe, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by more if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit and of Miss Keeva's kind is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the last members of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins and Miss Keeva. There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest, and they got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including Mr. Baggins. You must trust me on this."

Thorin gave Gandalf a very serious glance before nodding firmly, "Very well. We will do it your way."

Quietly in the back ground Bilbo was pleading no, but Thorin's gaze turned to Balin, "Give him the contract."

Balin handed over the wade of paper to Thorin, who in return forced it into Bilbo's hands very thoughtlessly. Balin tried to explain for the loathing hobbit exactly what the contract was in short, "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth…"

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo sputtered. Keeva had to hold back another laugh by placing her hand over her mouth. But a particular dwarf down the table could find the humor lighting up in her eyes even if she hadn't wanted to make a sound, and he end up chuckling to himself.

Bilbo stepped back a few feet into the hall to read the contract, while Thorin leaned in to Gandalf to whisper. Keeva had particularly good hearing, considering her Bosmer blood, so every word shared between the two was words also shared with her, "I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood," Gandalf grumbled.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate," Thorin pointed out darkly. A paused from Gandalf had Keeva's gaze venture away from the hobbit to the wizard's face. "Agreed."

As Bilbo began to read parts out of the contract, Keeva took that chance to slowly back out of the room. In fact, nobody had even noticed, she was as stealthy as a cat - her mother would often tell her that. She ventured into the sitting room, where another fire was being fed in the hearth. Like a moth to a flame, Keeva found herself wandering over and taking a place on the floor in front of it, her eyes transfixed and almost lost.

There was a familiar hum floating around in her head. It reverberated back and forth as Keeva's eyes never left the fire. The sound was not the lovely hum that Gandalf would produce from his throat, nor was it the sound similar to Arngeir's. It reminded her quite a bit of the deep and dark hum that _Alduin_ made when he chuckled maliciously. But Keeva didn't fear this hum like she did _Alduin's_. No, it was as if she'd known this noise her entire life, it was always in the back of her mind, but it never would come out to reveal itself. "Miss Keeva, you snuck off without any of us noticing…"

Keeva could hear the real voice in the room, but something was holding her attention on the fire, something would not let her go. "Miss Keeva?"

When her name was called again after she hadn't answered the first time, a rough pair of hands touched the green fabric of her linen tunic to set her attention free. It was liberating, turning her vision away from the fire and instead to the voice that had called for her. It was Thorin and he looked deeply concerned, "Was I interrupting something?"

Keeva shook her head while getting back onto her feet, "No, I must apologize. That has never happened to me before."

Thorin looked from the girl to the fire in the hearth and then back, trying to make since of what had just happened, "Would you mind explaining? I feel as though this might have something to do with your… particular skills."

Keeva smiled sweetly and nodded, "Let's go somewhere private. Wouldn't want to ruin the mood for the others."

Thorin followed Keeva down the hall to a reclusive study filled with books, a desk and other such furniture. Thorin and Keeva both stood in the room, not comfortable enough to take a seat, but comfortable enough in each other's presence to be in the same room.

"How about the fire for starters?" Thorin suggested, a lone thick brow raised with a bit of curiosity glistening in his stormy eyes.

Keeva hummed, a habit she found she was picking up from the wizard, "I don't quite understand it myself, but what happened back there was almost like a trance or sorts. I found I couldn't tear my eyes away from the fire… That is all I can explain about that."

"Perhaps those moments might explain themselves later? You said you were still training?" Thorin asked eyes looking her up and down as if he was trying to understand what kind of training. "You're not exactly training for battle, are you?"

Keeva shook her head, "Though I'm sure my _skills_ on the battlefield will be more than sufficient, I'm still training in the art of the _Thu'um_."

Thorin then sat down upon the desk chair, realizing that this was something much more complex than he expected, "I don't understand."

"One day you might," Keeva smiled honestly while placing her hands in front of her so that she could play with them, "There are certain circumstances in which this gift, this talent, or curse was given to me. My father descended from a long line of people that could also use the _Thu'um_. Naturally it was given to me as well but it was more forced upon me, I should say. I've been called many names in my time, but _Dovahruth_ is the most accurate of them all. I will try my best to help you in this quest to reclaim your home. Because I know what it is like not to have a home to go to, especially now. Please do not turn me away from your quest, please."

"Miss Keeva, are you homeless?" Thorin had asked after a pregnant pause, his eyes grew sincere as he stood back up and walked over to her slowly. Keeva nodded her answer unsure if she should back away or stand still but his question had her stop to think. She couldn't really say that it bothered her much but she did miss having a place that truly was hers to call home_. High Hrothgar_ was a temple. It was a place to stay but never a home. The only home she had ever felt for was the one she shared with her parents.

Thorin's calloused broad hands took hold of Keeva's fiddling thin and elegant ones. He was very gentle, careful, and sincere as he looked her straight in the eyes, "Perhaps it was fate that brought you here, so that you could find a new home… If our quest is completed, I will promise you that I will find you a home."

Keeva could feel a flutter of hope within her heart. She had been so sure Thorin would ask her to not come, to convince Gandalf that she was not ready. But instead, Thorin granted her a chance to his open heart. Keeva's lip trembled into a weak smile, "Thank you."

…

**A/N****:** This was a very long chapter. I'm trying to keep them at a reasonable count but I had to keep this scene flowing and stopping it just because of how much was written just doesn't settle well with me. I really did enjoy writing this chapter though. I really wanted to start Keeva's relationships with Fili and Thorin because they will become very important throughout this story. I know Thorin can come off as a very prideful and stubborn man, but I do believe deep down, when it comes to people who are in the same situation as himself, he lets that pride go and tries to understand and relate to those people. Fili of course is a trouble maker just as much as his younger brother, so no difference there.

I'll try my best to get another chapter out next weekend but please bear with me. Computer Animation and Illustration are a bit more work than I had imagined and of course my fine art's classes, on top of thesis, are just as much work if not more. But I'll use my free time to type away and get this story out for not only you guys but for myself as well.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own The Hobbit or Elder Scrolls. Any character that is not familiar is of my own creation.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Zoor Se Dovahruth**_**  
Four**

_-Enarah Lovaas-  
Lonely Songs_

Thorin and Keeva left the confines of the study after their conversation that night. The leader of the company went off to find his old friend, Balin, while Keeva ventured back into the kitchen to find Gloin, Ori, and Bifur setting around the table. Gloin had been smoking way on his pip while Ori was reading in his leather book. Keeva took a seat next to the youngest dwarf, who looked up from his book long enough to smile delightfully. "Ah- Miss Keeva, yes?"

"Mmm, and your Ori," Keeva said while trying to peek at the object in front of Ori. "May I ask what you are reading?"

"Well, I'm not exactly reading as I am writing," Ori laughed. Keeva grinned even more, "Can I see?"

Ori eyed Keeva over once before he bobbed his head up and down with an honest smile. Keeva was sure Ori was just second guessing if she could read his language or not. She clearly wasn't a dwarf, so his writing and thoughts were safe. Ori placed the leather book onto the table in front of her. Upon the thick yellowed pages, Keeva found the sharp and sturdy letters of the dwarvish language written in black ink. Her fingers brushed over each letter that was dry, tracing them out as if she were trying to understand them, "Such beautiful typography."

"Thank you, Miss," the young dwarf blushed from his seat as he continued to watch her dazzled look, "It reminds me of the letters of the dragon's tongue, but much gentler, as if they are dancing."

"What exactly is dragon language going to do to help us on our quest?" challenged a lovely voice from behind Keeva as she still gazed over the black letters on the wonderfully crafted paper. She groaned inwardly, the dwarf that had been pulling on her hair and his ally, the brother, sat down next to Keeva, smirks on their faces. The young girl turned her gaze up from the book and looked on either side of her with a forced smile, "Well if it isn't Fili and Kili. Out to cause trouble are we?"

Fili smirked but Kili was right at their defense, "Now, now, Miss Keeva. We don't want to cause you any trouble, do we Fili?"

"Aye, my brother is right. But you didn't answer the question," Fili said with a pointed look. He caught her gaze, if only for a second, before she turned back to Ori's book in front of her, a light dusting of pink shading her cheeks. "Dragon speech is an ancient form of magic. I would not challenge it so lightly."

Fili's brows shot up with surprise but his brother wasn't exactly convinced, "So what? Are you going to just talk Smaug down for us?"

Keeva began to laugh at Kili's question and earned a smirk from Fili, delighted that he could hear the bell of her voice, "If this helps, in the mind of a dragon, being powerful and being right are the same, thus they make no distinction between speaking and fighting; battles between them are actually deadly verbal debates."

"That's quite interesting," Gloin stated from across the table, smoking away at his pipe as he mauled his thoughts on the topic. "Have you ever been in one of these deadly verbal debates?"

Keeva's smile weakened, trying to hide the fear in her eyes by looking back down at the book. A flash of an foreign memory crossed her thoughts, fire, scales, and wings, sending a shiver down her spine, "I-I have… and it was the most terrifying feeling in my life."

Keeva got up from the table and walked away to find consolation in Gandalf's company after the hobbit had left the sitting room and had given his answer, he wasn't going. Gloin had not expected that reaction. His ginger brows rose with some surprise as he gazed at the two princes and Ori.

"I gather he said no," Keeva mumbled while sitting on the floor in front of Gandalf. The Grey Wizard hummed with some disapproval but Keeva could see the wheels turning in Gandalf's mind. He knew something about Bilbo that not even Keeva or the dwarves knew about him. "You don't seem too worried though."

Gandalf smirked at her while taking a puff of smoke from his pipe. Keeva smiled back at him but it quickly faded when she found the fire in the hearth wanting her attention. The pair was quiet for quite a while, Gandalf studied his new friend and Keeva let the fire mesmerize her, the hum in the back of her head whispering words that were just out of her reach to understand.

Soon the hum of the dwarfs around her began after they had gathered in the room. Keeva had taken a seat in Gandalf's chair, her eyes never leaving the fire until the sound of the song brought her back to reality. Keeva gazed fondly up at Thorin as he began to sing the words to a longing sad tale, _"Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day, to find our long-forgotten gold."_

Bofur sat next to Keeva singing along with Thorin, while others hummed along. The young girl sighted Fili behind her, smoking on his pipe next to the hearth. His eyes traveled up to hers as he too began to sing along. Keeva silently wished that she could know the words so that she could sing it too. But she at least did have the honor in listening to the lovely song.

"_The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light."_

Keeva could feel the longing of home through their words. It brought on memories of her own home, setting by the hearth with her father and braiding his beard, or even helping her mother in the garden, pulling up Nirnroots while smiling at each other under the suns warm rays. Keeva felt a sensation of grief wash over her and then something wet crawl down her warm cheeks. It was the first time she had cried in a long while. The last being for the death of her parents once she'd settled into _High Hrothgar_. It had been so long ago since she'd felt something like that. Embarrassed, Keeva brushed her tears away with her hand and tried her best at blinking the rest of them away.

"My dear, are you alright?" Balin asked across from her, his eyes sympathetic. Keeva forced a smile and nodded eagerly so that the others in the room wouldn't notice. "The song was touching."

Thorin also smiled down at her, knowing that she was feeling similar emotions, longing being the strongest of them all. There was only one way he knew how to make those feelings better, "Do you sing, Miss Keeva?"

The young girl looked up at the company's leader and nodded lightly, "A bit, but not a lot."

"Well sing us a song from your home," he insisted, waving his pipe around for good measure. Keeva's eyes grew wide and her nerves began to bubble up in her stomach. The other dwarves nodded in agreement, smiling and urging her to go along with the request.

Keeva could feel the sides of her mouth turn up when Fili leaned over and winked before telling her, "It would lighten the mood before we go to bed. Do it for us, please."

"Alright, but I'm sorry if my voice isn't up to par," she muttered quietly. The dwarves smiled happily while finding chairs to set down and listen. Keeva sat up in her chair, placing her hands in her lap as her gaze returned to the fire. She felt her nerves leave her when the warmth of the blaze was there to comfort her, "Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart. I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes, with a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art. Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes…

"It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes. Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes. For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows. You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come."

Keeva then began a melody in a light ah that played along with the first verse of the song and then after reaching the songs climax she returned to sing the ending in dragon's tongue. Needless to say the dwarves enjoyed her little song, clapping and humming in content. Keeva couldn't have felt any better than she did in that moment. Thorin smiled lightly from the fire, glad that he could see her smiling just once before they retired for the night.

"You have a natural singing voice, Miss Keeva," Bofur complemented while placing a comforting hand on the young woman's. Keeva smiled after the wonderful feeling of love was washed over her. The other dwarves in the room hummed in agreement. Keeva giggled lightly after hearing them produce the sound in unison.

"What's so funny, Miss?" asked Ori as he chuckled for no odd reason, perhaps just happy to see the young girl loosening up.

"You all- humming," Keeva could barely get out. "I find it is a habit amongst you all. Even Master Gandalf hums as if it's an answer to everything. I like it."

The room chuckled and before the fire died that night, everyone split into different rooms to find sleep before the light of the next day. Keeva stayed by the fire, her head rested against the back of the chair and her eyes slowly blinking for sleep to take her. The fire was there to hush her to sleep with its lullaby. But before her eyes closed completely a pair of hands reached down and placed a blanket over her body, "Goodnight, Keeva."

She glanced up into the blue eyes of one of the dwarfs, too tired to recognize who it was in the dark, and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Goodnight."

At the break of dawn, Keeva was shaken awake by none other than Gandalf himself. "Good morning, my dear. The sun is calling for the journey to begin."

Keeva stretched, the blanket draped on her falling to her lap as she did so. A yawn came threatening from the back of her throat but she didn't hold back and just let it pass along while tilting her head to get the kink out of her neck. "Good morning, Master Gandalf."

The halls were bustling with the dwarves gathering packs and strapping on boots and weapons. Keeva folded up the blanket that she vaguely remembered the night before and set it on the chair. She then ventured into the entry hall, slipping around dwarves of all shapes and sizes to get to her pack. She thought about changing into something lighter, something breathable in the still slightly warm autumn season. The winter coat she'd been wearing when she woke up to find herself in Middle Earth had her sweating terribly all the way to Bilbo's house and she wasn't up for the whole trip to be the same way.

Keeva wandered into what seemed to be the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She slipped out of the green tunic and the burnt umber trousers. In her pack, Keeva pulled up a cleaner forest green feminine tunic that was cut high to low, the bottom of it reaching the back of her knees and the highest just above her thighs. She slipped it on and then pulled on a leather type of corset to keep things in check. There was also an evergreen vest to pull over top of that, which needed lacing up. It was only to help blend in with the forest around her. Lastly, she put on a pair of dark brown leggings and her boots. All and all, it looked like she was ready for the adventure.

Keeva walked back into the entry, adjusting the pack on her back and fixing the bracers on her forearms. The dwarves were beginning to file out, so she went to retrieve her weapons only to find they were not where she'd left them. "Are you looking for these, Miss?"

Keeva turned around to see Fili smirking in the sitting room holding up her ebony bow and quiver of arrows by his index and middle finger. His brother walked in the front door with her ebony sword in hand, "She's not out ther-"

"I'm here," Keeva said flatly while looking pointedly at Kili. He grinned mischievously, looking her over all the more delighted by her reaction. Keeva pursed her lip, her way of telling him to stop that.

"Kili, such unbecoming behavior of a Prince," Fili's little banter at his brother was all for show as he walked over to Keeva, a smirk still on his face but all the nobility of a young man trying to prove honorable still keen in his eyes.

Keeva's blinked confused. Had she heard him right? "Pri-Prince?"

"Aye, did you not know that?" Kili asked with a wicked smile. Keeva's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "N-no. I apologize."

Keeva turned to face Fili, sincerity flowing with every fiber in her being, "Had I known, I wouldn't have hit you! I'm so sorry."

Fili had not really expected such a reaction from her. If fact, he had been hoping she would have had a choice word or two with him for not saying anything earlier. Instead he found himself feeling sorry for making her feel the way she did. "Keeva, it's alright, really. We- we're not exactly the most typical of royalty anyway."

Keeva's brows furrowed in confusion, "Huh?"

Kili chuckled and patted the girl on the back, that mischievous grin of his only growing more prominent, "What he's trying to say is, you don't have to treat us like royalty. Just be yourself."

"Ohh," Keeva's lips made a perfect o shape after Kili had explained and then she smiled before Fili found himself rubbing his arm again, Keeva's punch leaving a sore feeling. "You two are so infuriating."

Fili and Kili chuckled before handing Keeva her weapons.

"Well, after you, Mi'lady," Fili bowed slightly, his hand extended toward the door. Keeva gave the golden haired dwarf a weary look before heading out of the hobbit hole. Fili turned to his brother with a happy smile, "Wonderful, lass, don't you agree?"

Kili just chuckled and followed his brother out the door as well, closing it behind him.

Keeva was given a small pony before they began their way on the road. But once she was on her pony, Penny she was named, they then began their journey through Hobbiton and out into the big bad world of Middle Earth.

There were exchanges being made after the group had left the borders of the Shire. Keeva looked around, bets being made and taunting about whether Bilbo would show or not. Gandalf had wagered a bit that Bilbo would show and he smiled knowingly at Keeva, brushing his index finger over his nose to make the little girl laugh. "Would you like to make a bet, my dear?" the Grey wizard asked.

Keeva's brows rose in surprise, "Can I? But I don't have any gold…"

"You don't have to bet with just coin, Miss Keeva," Kili teased from behind her and Gandalf. He looked over at his brother with a wicked smile. Gandalf hummed curiously as he watched the exchange between the Durin Princes and their Halfling companion.

Fili smirked while he leaned into his pony to get closer to Keeva, "I wager to you that Bilbo won't show, and if I win my prize will be a kiss."

Keeva's cheeks couldn't have flushed any deeper than the shade of a strawberry. Her mouth was agape, much like a fish out of water and she turned around to face ahead of her to gain some sort of composure after the little request Fili had made. Gandalf chuckled lightly as he watched her turn around again, her eyes burning with a fire in them, "I'll take you up on that, but if I win…"

Fili waited expectantly, she'd paused looking quite unsure on what she wanted in return. But Keeva's smile surprised him and when she looked him up and down he could feel a skip in his heart, something kindling in his stomach, "If I win I want you to braid one of your clips in my hair."

Fili's face was priceless but the dusting of pink on Keeva's cheeks was even better. She turned back around on her pony, biting her bottom lip to hold back a giggle from the look she got out of the golden haired dwarf. Bofur, who'd been watching the exchange next to Gandalf, began chuckling madly from the expression on the older prince's face. Fili turned to his brother, who was grinning like a mad man, "You better not lose, my brother."

Fili chuckled as well, shaking his head in return, "I hope not."

The company only traveled down the dirt road a bit longer before there was any sign of life coming at them, "Wait! Wait!"

The shout from a very familiar voice came from behind the company. Keeva hushed Penny to slow down so that she could see the little Hobbit come around a large tree, the contract waving in the air behind him. Keeva smiled happily, glad that Mr. Baggins had decided to join the company after all.

"I signed it," Bilbo said happily while walking up to Balin, who was a top his white pony, and handed him the contract. Balin look down at the hobbit surprised, then pulled out an eye glass to get a closer look at the paper in front of him, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Keeva smiled up at Gandalf, who looked quite pleased to see Bilbo. But Thorin didn't seem just as impressed as the others. Keeva wondered silently why Thorin was much harder on the Hobbit. "Give him a pony."

"No, no, no, no, that—that won't be necessary, thank you, but I—I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I—I—I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once- wagh!"

Keeva chuckled as she watched Fili and Kili reached down and pick the hobbit up off the ground and set him a top a pony. He looked quite terrified on the animal as it neighed and tossed its head back.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on," Oin called with a smirk. Keeva watched next to Gandalf and Bilbo as Nori tossed a leather sack of money to Oin. As a result, other sacks of coin began being tossed and passed between dwarves. "Hey, hey, hey!"

Bilbo looked to Gandalf confused, "What's that about?"

Gandalf hummed, a noise Keeva relished fondly, "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

Keeva smirked when Bilbo asked the question. She could see the curiosity running through his little eyes, the twiddling of this thumbs on the rope of the reign, "What did you think?"

Gandalf hummed his answer then caught a sack of coin that was tossed back at him. Keeva chuckled fondly, "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Keeva turned around on her pony while Gandalf and Bilbo watched her. Her eyes met Fili's with a lovely smile, "I'll be wanting that braid tonight before dinner."

The rest of the dwarves began to laugh all around, Fili pursing his lips in what was supposed to be a pout, though he was actually much more excited about braiding her hair than he wanted to admit.

…

**A/N****:** Yay, this is a much shorter chapter but the last one was very long so you'll understand, I hope. I received an email earlier this evening that school was going to be canceled, so I decided that editing this chapter and then posting it would be the best way to celebrate this joyous news. So happy below zero snow day!

This uhh chapter is playful, that's the least I can say about it. I feel it's a bit cheesy but if you guys like it then I'm happy. I enjoyed writing it, don't get me wrong. But it just feels a little cheesy. Oh well. Let me know what you think. If you like it, then I've done my job.

Keeva's little song is an actual song out of Skyrim. There are a lot of renditions of this song on YouTube, but the best one I had in mind for this chapter was the version sung and played by _Malukah_. So if you're curious, go the site and take a listen. She has quite a lovely voice.

While you're at it, if you all are curious as to who I based Bedastyr's character off of, type in _elder scrolls online cinematic trailer_ and the first video that comes up should have a hooded man in a mask. I'm sure you Elder Scrolls fans already have watched this as many times as I have so you might already know who I've based Bedastyr off of now, but for those who don't know, watch it, and then you'll know who our deadly blue assassin is. Every time I watch it, chills run down my spine. I'm sure it's the animation and the music coinciding together to just make a wonderful flow of the moment, keeping the viewer wanting more. Either way, I'm absolutely mesmerized with this character.

Also, I forgot to thank quite a few people last chapter for the reviews they left. So here is my shout out to you lovely wonderful readers. Thank you Darth-Nyx, Akiluna, and BarbarafromGR. Thank you so much! You guys are awesome.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own The Hobbit or Elder Scrolls. Any character that is not familiar is of my own creation.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Zoor Se Dovahruth**_**  
Five**

_-Wo Nok Voth Beyr-  
Who Lies With Guilt_

Their first day of the journey, Keeva reasoned they traveled quite a ways away from the little homely hobbit hole in the ground. She spent most of her time asking questions to many of the dwarves in the company about their culture. Her mother had always told Keeva she was a very curious and intelligent girl. She learned quite a lot just from listening and trial and error. Keeva listened well when they talked about the stories of Orcs and even what dwarf women looked like. But her mind could not forget the disgust, hatred, and mistrust in the dwarves voices when they talked about Elves.

Gloin tried his best, without realizing, to keep her attention on the stories he continued to tell of Dwarfs and their culture.

"Beards, my dear," Gloin explained, while pulling out a silver locket and handing it to her to open, "My wife is the one on the left and my little boy, Gimli, on the other."

Keeva smiled as she stared upon the drawing of a very sturdy, strong, and bearded woman. She looked like she didn't take crap from anyone. The boy, from what she understood was a child, was also growing a beard at his young age. Keeva then looked back at Kili - the only dwarf in their company that didn't have much of a beard at all - her eyes squinting to study him and then her eyes went back to the picture frame. She did that a couple more times before Kili had felt her staring, "What?"

"I don't understand," she began slowly, holding up the picture of the boy to compare to the younger man, "Gloin's son is clearly much younger than you, yet he has a beard that could easily be compared to Ori's. Do you not like beards, Kili?"

Kili looked surprised but laughed lightly as he leaned over to look at the picture as well, "Gimli is a special case."

Kili's explanation had his older brother laughing, putting Kili off, "Oh, common, Kili. You know that's not why."

Keeva found Fili smiling cheekily at his little brother but Kili wasn't as amused, "Shut up, Fili."

Night came sooner than Keeva realized. The day must have been so busy for her to not notice it fly by. The company set up camp on a large overlook. Bombur waited no longer than he could to get a fire started so that he could begin cooking their dinner. Keeva settled up next to the stone wall, her pack placed behind her back and her fur coat set on the ground so she had a nice spot to set. The others set up a slightly similar situation, none of them too far away from the light of the fire. Fili and Kill rolled out their pallets on Keeva's left and waited eagerly for supper to be served.

Keeva looked pointedly over at Fili before the golden haired dwarf caught her gaze. It dawned on him that the look she was giving him was one that said 'you owe me'. Fili swallowed hard, the strained face catching the young half-breed off guard. Keeva's features softened and a small blush heated her cheeks before she said anything, "You don't have to do it. I was just teasing you."

Fili shook his head before he stood up and moved over to her. The dwarf sat down, his right leg stretching out behind her and the other bend in – pressed against her thigh - so that he could be close enough to reach her blazing colored hair. "A bet is a bet and you won fairly, Mi'lady. I wouldn't go back on it."

Keeva's blue eyes stared into his, biting her bottom lip to hold back the nerves that bubbled in the pit of her stomach. He smiled happily before reaching up into his hair to pull out one of the clasps that held one of his braids together, "Where should I put it?" he asked, reaching up to touch the waves and curls of her wild hair. Keeva smiled, "I trust your skills, Fili. Do what you think looks best."

Fili watched the girl in front of him, studying her movements, the wandering of her eyes, and the twiddling of her finger. But most of all he though and pondered over her words_. Do what you think looks best_ and _I trust you_… She trusted him enough to let him touch her hair. That had to mean quite a bit, and it said a lot about what kind of person she was. Clearly she trusted only a few and he was honored that she trusted him enough to touch her hair. But then when she said 'Do what you think looks best'… did she really even care about what he was doing or was she wanting him to create something that he would enjoy looking at on her? To make her look how he wanted, to admire for himself… Fili felt an odd mixture of feelings in the pit of his stomach and tried his best to ignore them as he set the clip down and began his task by gathering a few locks of hair. He was sure he was just over thinking the whole situation.

Keeva's tresses were much softer than they looked. Sure they were wild and the few braids that she did have were random and tight, a few glass beads here and there. But for something that looked so wild, her hair was gentle and soft, much like the way she was with everyone in the company.

Fili took great care in not forming any knots in her hair. He decided a small fishtail braid would look nice just next to her temple. In his culture, a braid such as that would mean simply a sign of friendship. There were all sorts of different types of braids, all with different meanings. Braiding was a very significant part of their culture and Fili wasn't quite sure if Keeva was aware of that. Surely throughout the rest of their journey she would grow to understand that.

Fili took his time in gathering each strand, weaving it around and about each other. Her hair was long, so it took some time to braid but by the time it was finished dinner was ready. So he slipped the dwarvish clip at the end of the braid and then brushed her hair behind her ear only to find it pointed.

Fili had not been sure why he hadn't thought about such a trivial little detail. Pointed ears were an elfish trait. He couldn't remember if Bofur had shared exactly what kind of kin Keeva came from, but he was curious now as he reached out to touch the point. Keeva flinched, her eyes meeting his with some uncertainty, was that fear? He hadn't wanted to scare her. If fact he wasn't sure what he had done wrong to gain such a reaction. Oh, that's right, he had touched it.

Fili dropped his hand and shook his head, what was he thinking when he did that? "I'm sorry, Mi'lady. That was wrong of me. I was just curious…"

Keeva sighed but gave a weak smile, one that said she wasn't sure if she should say anything at all. But if she didn't then surely the company would start discriminating her. Just as Gloin and the others had explained earlier that day, they did not like elves.

"No, do not apologies. It's only natural to be curious," Keeva insisted, bringing the braid and a the rest of the hair that head put behind her ear back where it belonged, to hid her elvish features, " I'm part Bosmer, or Wood elf if you like. My mother was a Bosmer. She was short, very short, and I inherited the same colored hair she had."

"I imagine she was very beautiful," Fili said while turning so that he could stretch his legs out next to her, all the while she watched him carefully to see if his demeanor would change now that he knew she was part elf. He didn't though, his blue eyes glanced down at her earnestly and she knew he wasn't bothered by it at all.

Keeva hummed in agreement, "My father thought the same thing, though their marriage was considered a rare union of races, and not looked kindly upon."

"Then he must have loved her very much," Fili insisted trying to get a smile back on her face. "Imagine if your parents hadn't loved one another, then you wouldn't be here now. I'm happy that your parents found each other."

Keeva looked upon Fili with thankful eyes, "Thank you, Fili. Not for just the braid but- well, you know."

Fili smiled and nodded silently, placing a comforting hand on Keeva's shoulder. They shared their dinner next to each other that night, Kili joined in later after he'd finished smoking his pipe. But the three of them talked on and on, even after Bombur and the others were snoring lightly into the night.

Thorin watched the pair of them, his interest mostly on the way his eldest nephew watched their female companion. He hadn't noticed their interactions before but the more he studied the more he could see the subtle actions of his nephew's fascination with the girl. In the back of his mind he knew it was something he should watch over, but the interactions were so small and insignificant compared to the journey ahead, so he looked it over that night.

Fili was Thorin's heir to the throne, though he wasn't his own son, he was the closest he had to one. Kili was next after his brother if anything would happen to Fili, but Fili was next in it line and he needed to learn what the responsibilities were as a King. The way he needed to act and what was expected of him when he became King. Perhaps this was Fili's way of enjoying what was left of his prince days and Thorin could understand that. But he needed to be careful with whom he set his attentions on.

Eventually, Keeva lied down on her bed roll for that night, trying to let the heaviness in her eyes take her into her dreams but there was a shrill cry out in the distance that forced her eyes to open again. Keeva sat up slowly, finding Bilbo walking over to the campfire slightly concerned. "What was that?"

Keeva glanced over at the brothers, also looking for an answer. Kili stared at Bilbo, with the seriousness of a warrior just about to walk into the midst of battle. Fili was leaning back against the stone wall, smoking away on his pipe, not a worry in the world. But his blue eyes caught sight of the young girl, finding concern and an edge he'd never seen before. It made her look feral with her wild red hair. Something in him stirred but he pushed it away after finding his brother was playing with the hobbit.

"Orcs…" Kili answered, when another shrill cry called out in the dead of night, even closer to the camp.

"Orcs?" Bilbo questioned, hopping over to the fire delicately. Thorin watched the exchange while lying back on the rocky out crop. He looked unfazed by the notion of orcs nearby but he did sit up after seeing Keeva's edgy demeanor. A sense of fatherliness pressing on him to take care of the situation, to see her safely back under her covers, sleeping away a dreamless night…

"Throat cutters, there'll be dozens of them out there," Fili told Bilbo lightly, waving his pipe around in meaning gestures. "The low lands are crawling with them."

Keeva found Gandalf's smoky eyes watching on with an odd look. He too was smoking away at his long stemmed pipe. Kili continued on with the childish joke, "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked away in fright but the two brothers looked at each other and began to chuckle with the reaction they had earned. "You think that's funny?"

Their chuckling stopped at the sound of Thorin's angered voice. Keeva gazed at Thorin, who looked right back at her, and she was sure he was trying to get back at the boys for their little charade. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Thorin walked out, the light of the fire illuminated his features only to prove how angry he was with Fili and Kili. Keeva bit her bottom lip, refraining from trying to say anything, though there was not much for her to say to begin with. It was clear both Kili and Fili felt terrible for their stunt.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili replied, his eyes traveling down to his boots with guilt.

"No, you didn't," Thorin agreed sarcastically, walking away from the camp. "You know nothing of the world."

Keeva looked on as Thorin went off to the edge of the outlook. The way he had just reacted, the way he had said those words to Fili and Kili, they were words and feelings that Keeva could relate to very well, only with a particularly blue dressed individual. She understood how much of the situation, even the thought, was not funny. Slipping in and out, slitting throats, blood on the floor, it was all bringing terrible tears to Keeva's eyes as she thought about it more. What was wrong with her?

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balin told the boys while walking up to the fire. His wise eyes glancing over Keeva briefly noting her wipe the moisture with the back of her sleeve, "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got their first."

Keeva listened to Balin intently as he began to recall his story of that day. Keeva could picture the battle while she stared into the fire, blades swinging and blood everywhere. "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

Keeva could see the giant orc, broad, muscular, and malicious. His mace swung down after removing the King's only defense and then he was holding the head from the hair, roaring with his prize for all to see. Azog then flung the head at Thorin, it bounced and rolled all the way down to the Prince's feet and the look on Thorin's face was complete despair.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

The fleet of orcs were chasing down the dwarves, down the rocky terrain, "That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."

Azog and Thorin where at a stand down. The malicious pale creature swung his mace knocking away Thorin's shield and then his sword. Thorin fell to the ground in an embankment, all hope seeming at a loss. "He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent… wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

The Pale Orc leaped down just as Thorin reeled back up with the oak branch to block the swing. Azog continued to use his mace, slamming it down countless times but never getting any closer to harming Thorin. As the Defiler swung one last time, Thorin reached for a sword lying nearby and then cut off Azog's mace arm. The Pale Orc clutched his bleeding stump, howling in pain as blood spilt everywhere. "Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Within the fire, Keeva watched as Azog was dragged into the depths of Moria by other orcs. Thorin turned to his kin, yelling for them 'to arms'. The dwarves rallied behind him and then returned to ferociously slaying the monsters. "Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

Keeva could see the vast field covered in hundreds and thousands of corpses, not only of dwarves but orc kind as well. The surviving dwarves were weeping over their loss. A younger Balin and Dwalin had hugged, touching their foreheads together in remorse. But when Balin pulled away, his gaze found Thorin framed in the sunlight, holding his oaken branch. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

As if cold water was thrown in her face, Keeva's vision snapped away and she was staring up at the company of dwarves that had gathered to watch their leader turn around and find them all awake and listening. Thorin walked between them back toward Keeva and the fire. Bilbo spoke up, a question she even found herself wondering, "But the pale orc? What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin hummed angrily. There was a shared look between Gandalf and Balin. Keeva had not been one to miss that. She knew Gandalf knew quite a lot, and whether it was actual fact or just a feeling, Keeva trusted Gandalf's judgment.

Thorin returned to his spot before he had scolded the brothers. The other dwarves had returned to their beds as well. But Keeva could not sleep; the vision of the battle clear and brutal in her mind. Keeva stood all of a sudden and Thorin's stormy grey eyes followed her figure to the cliffs edge. He wondered quietly what had her up and about. Curious, he got up from his spot and walked over quietly, his hands placed behind his back.

The closer he got, the more he could hear her quiet lament. Keeva's head was lowered and her shoulders shook with hazardous intakes of breath. Thorin considered walking away and leaving her be but something told him she needed a shoulder to cry on, to just say how she was feeling and to let whatever it was out. That fatherly instinct took over and he let her name pass over his lips with concern, "Miss Keeva."

The quiet whimpers suddenly where struggling deep breaths and the young girl began wiping her eyes with her sleeve. When he came around to find her usually sky blue colored eyes, she looked up at him tentatively underneath her wild bangs, the gaze was a shade darker than the ocean water during a storm. Though there was a glassy look to them, a clear sign that she had been crying. Keeva tried her best to straighten herself, taking a deep breath and forcing a smile on her face, but it all went to waste when her bottom lip trembled on its own out of the pain that was clearly breaking her heart. Thorin watched as Keeva turned her head away trying to hide her face.

The dwarf sighed but reached out, taking Keeva's shoulders and forced her to face him. She struggled only once but gave up after Thorin continued to fight her against her wishes. "Keeva, what is wrong?"

Keeva shook her head trying to deny that there was anything wrong, her gaze still lowered to her feet. Thorin placed an index finger under her chin and then lifted her gaze up to meet his. A tear slowly slid down her cheek and Keeva wiped it away quickly. "I can't have you getting emotional on this quest, Keeva. It puts not only you but us in jeopardy as well. So… tell me. What has our tough little rose upset?"

Keeva couldn't help but smile at the little nickname that Thorin had given her, "You'll think me foolish."

Thorin chuckled, "Well I already think you foolish for taking a hair clip from Fili rather than coin for winning that bet. But the choice is yours."

Keeva couldn't believe her ears. Thorin was trying to tease her to make her feel better. If he was honestly trying then she would trying her best to be honest, "It was your tale."

Thorin's gaze softened after hearing what had her in tears, "Did it move you that much?"

Keeva shook her head when Thorin didn't quite get her meaning, "No… well yes, but that's not it. Your tale, of losing your Grandfather… it reminded me of my parents and how I lost them…"

Thorin's grey eyes washed over with sympathy and his hand rose back up to Keeva's face, wiping another escaped tear away from her cheek, but left his hand there to rub the skin comfortingly. He could see in her eyes, even though she tried to deny it from not only others but herself as well… she was still grieving. There was a pain in those sky blue eyes that ached so much for the life that she once loved and cherished, a home that she could return to and be welcomed with open arms. It was a feeling Thorin knew well and had felt for quite a long time, a very long time. "How did you lose them?"

Keeva's lip trembled freely, no holding back as she tried to gather her strength to tell him, "Murdered. My father had just returned from a journey to the temple a top the highest mountain in _Tamriel_, hope and happiness clear in his features as he was about to tell me of the cure to my curse. His throat was slit to silence his answer. I hadn't heard the blue assassin enter my home, he'd killed my mother first and then my father when I wasn't looking. I would have been next had I not blocked out the thought of my parents deaths. It was a heartless act, what I did, forgetting that they were dead and only thinking about my own life."

Keeva let the stinging tears continue to flow down her face when she recalled their faces. Thorin looked upon her seriously. His eyes were unclear though, blocking any thoughts from her so that she could not see what he was thinking. All she could do was continue to explain herself to him, to remind herself of what she didn't do and what she should have done, "Unlike you, gaining revenge for your Grandfather, I didn't. I ran. I knocked the blue assassin out and packed what I could to survive on my way to the temple my father had just returned from. But there is not a day that goes by that I do not thing about killing that man, gaining my revenge for my parent's deaths."

When Keeva couldn't speak anymore, her shoulders shaking and her face scrunched up in grief, a sob wracking her lungs. Thorin pulled Keeva into a hug. She hid her face in the fur of his coat trying to muffle her sobs. She clung on tight and all Thorin could do was place a reassuring hand on the back of her head and the other on her back, rubbing it to comfort her shaking body. His chin rested a top of her head as he hushed her during the long hours of the night.

"You should not feel ashamed," he told her. "In fact, you probably did exactly what your parents would have wanted you to. They would have wanted you to live. And you did just that. They knew you would know when to run or fight, right? I'm sure your judgment was right that day. And one day, once I've helped you find a home, you will take up the quest to find that man and take revenge for your parents," Thorin did his best to try and console her. There wasn't exactly a formula to fixing such a situation but he knew the best way to go about it was from the heart. "You're a strong woman, Keeva. Don't let the death of your parents stop you from become the greatest this world has yet to see."

Keeva settled down after a few more minutes. Thorin pulled back just a bit to see the young girl's face. Her eyes were completely pink and the King couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "My dear Miss Keeva, crying is not very becoming of you."

Keeva let a sigh of relieve escape her lips as she smiled at his little joke, "I'll try not to, Mr. Oakenshield."

Thorin wiped just a few more tears from her pink cheeks and smiled, patting her wild hair down, brushing over the new braid for just a second. "I'll leave you to clean up then. I imagine my nephews would enjoy teasing you in this state."

Keeva's eyes grew wide, did he just say nephews? "They're your nephews?"

Thorin gave the girl a toothy grin, "Yes, did they not tell you?"

Keeva used the back of her sleeve to wipe her cheeks dry again, but her heart was racing at the speed of a running horse, "They mentioned they were Princes but did not say any more."

"Leave it to my sister's sons to leave out the details," Thorin laughed to himself. He began to walk back to the camp, a chuckle still in his throat, "Get some sleep, Miss Keeva. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

Keeva nodded, waving him away as she tried to cool herself off and make sure her eyes were no longer puffy. In the distance, on the other side of the valley, a sharp voice had caught the half-breed's attention. Keeva's sharp sense of hearing couldn't make out what was being said but there was clearly something producing a malicious noise. Keeva wiped her eyes once more with her sleeves and then focused her keen eyes only to find the silhouette retreating into the void of the forest. Her ears twitched, listening to see if there was anything more, but the threat was gone and her pursuit with it.

Sleep was the only thing that clouded her judgment at that point. Keeva returned to her spot next to Fili and the fire. His eyes flickered open when she passed, pleased that she had returned, "You were gone long."

Keeva hummed, the habit only seeming like the right answer as she lied down and pulled a small blanket over top of her. Her eyes gazed over at the dwarf, yawning deeply to show him that she was tried. "Goodnight, Keeva."

"Goodnight, Fili," a weak mumble came from beneath the blankets across from him. Fili yawned as well before letting the weight of his eyes take him into his dreams.

…

**A/N****:** Keeva has a lot more issues to deal with than just the curse. I thought bringing up the issue of her parents deaths and her lack of conclusion with the situation of those deaths would be important in her development as a person. She is a warrior at heart and of course her parents had taught her what she should do in such a situation that she was put it. But that doesn't change the face that the caring and kind part of her personality it struggling with the fact that she left her parents without one thought of looking back. They were the only people that cared for her for so long and she just left them for self-preservation. Guilt is something I thought would be a very terrible weakness to have as a warrior and I was interested in what it would do later on in the story. So this will not be the last of this subject or situation that deals with guilt and doing what is right as a warrior.

Again I brought up the little fatherly relationship that Thorin is feeling mainly because Keeva is still very much like a little kid. She is the youngest out of them all, with little experience outside of what she was used to in Skyrim. Even in Skyrim she was very sheltered, so I feel Thorin and even Gandalf may be these figures that will be important to her throughout this journey, almost a coming of age and learning what it is like to become an adult.

I honestly want to thank Akiluna for all of your reviews. They are possible the best feedback I have received since starting this. So thank you very much. I feel better after reading what you have to say about this and it honestly makes me strive to write each chapter even better than the last. So thank you!

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own The Hobbit or Elder Scrolls. Any character that is not familiar is of my own creation.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Zoor Se Dovahruth**_

**Six**

-_Dovah Suleyksejun_-  
A Dragon's Dominion

The next day was not a bright and beautiful as the day before. Keeva felt like a drenched dog as she and the rest of the company rode along the muddy path atop their ponies. Penny - oh poor Penny - struggled through the endless rain. It wasn't the warm rain either. It was the cold autumn rain that chilled you to the bone and had you begging for a scalding bath after your return home. Though, Keeva had been born during the first coldest winter in many years that did not make her immune to the temperature and climate of nature. That was unfortunately something she did not inherit from her father.

It was well known that Nords have a natural resistance to the frost, especially since they evolved in the northern, colder reaches of _Nirn_. Thalin was blessed with such a trait. But the Bosmer blood that flowed through Keeva's veins craved for the warmth of the jungles that her mother's kin called home, in _Valenwood_.

Thankfully, Keeva wasn't the only one dreading this predicament.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked from a top his pony, just as soaked as the rest of the company.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continued to rain until the rain is done," Gandalf hummed pointedly.

Keeva enjoyed his little bouts of wisdom. The other day he'd said something along the lines of 'the only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once' to a disheveled Gloin, who had been mumbling about the long and tedious pony ride past the town of Bree. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked from his pony, in front of Keeva, his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"What?"

"Other wizards?" Bilbo continued. Keeva sat up straighter on Penny, trying to gain a better ear with all this rain. Bofur pulled up next to her, shaking his head with an honest smile, "You'll never hear them over this down pour."

Keeva's ears twitched with an irk, "I happen to have keen ears, Mister Bofur."

"Oh, do you?" Bofur asked with a teasing smile, his brows rising and a chuckle rumbling from the pit of his stomach. "Did you hear that, Lads? Miss Keeva has a keen sense of hearing."

"Oh, does she now?" the golden haired dwarf asked with a look of surprise, though Keeva knew he wasn't so impressed. The fact that he didn't believe her actually bothered her more than she wanted to admit, "Care to prove that?"

"Are you wanting to make another wager as well?" Keeva asked, a sweet smile pulling on her lips as she thought of the idea. She wasn't going to let him win this that easily. Fili was a very proud, cocky, and brave dwarf. But she wasn't going to let that stop her or get in her way.

Fili chuckled, "Okay, if you can hear what I whisper to my brother, and mind you it has to be word for word, then you win."

"Alright," Keeva agreed with a simple nod. She twisted around on her pony so she could watch Fili lean over to Kili. Before he began to whisper, he placed a hand over his mouth just to make sure she wouldn't read his lips. The whisper was very, very hard to hear but Keeva grinned wickedly after the brothers separated and looked to each other proudly. Kili grinned, "Go ahead, Miss Keeva. What was said?"

"_Uzbud Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak_," Keeva repeated as best as she could. She figured it was something simple in the dwarvish language that Oin had explained to her was called Khuzdul and only one of the dwarfs in the company spoke this language 24/7, the lovely Bifur. It was no wonder Keeva had such a hard time understanding him.

All around her, dwarves began to chuckle and Keeva should have known at that point that something was completely amiss, but she was too naïve. Kili grinned wickedly, "Aye, brother, she's got a good set of ears, she does."

Keeva's gaze drifted over to Fili, who smiled at her sweetly, a dreadful feeling growing in her stomach, "Do you truly feel that way, Mi'lady?"

What on earth had he made her say? Bofur was lightly chuckling next to her and Dwalin was trying his best to stay on his pony, he was laughing so hard. Keeva looked to Bofur pleadingly, "What did I just say? Please-"

"Oh, Miss Keeva, I don't think I could repeat it," Bofur insisted, his cheeks dusting with a shade of pink. That did not make Keeva feel any better. Dwalin turned around, seeing the look of horror on her face and began laughing again, "Lass, it roughly translates to 'My lord, I desire you more than an endless vein of mithril.'"

Dwalin was so glad he'd been the one to tell her because the look that came to her usually sweet features was suddenly mortified. "Oh Zenithar, help me," Keeva moaned while falling forward into her pony's mane to high her face out of embarrassment. The dwarves continued chuckling at her expense but Keeva knew she needed to just gather her courage and grow up. She had to get back at Fili for his little stunt. There was a fire in the pit of her stomach, not a malicious rage, but a playful revenge for what the golden haired dwarf had pulled. Fili didn't have a clue what was coming for him.

That following evening, the company stopped a little off the side of the road and made camp surrounded by shrubs and shaded by trees. Keeva set up her spot in camp – next to Bofur and Oin - before taking her plan into action. All the dwarves, even Bilbo and Gandalf were oblivious to the small little task she had in her mind. When Bombur had finished their dinner and they were all setting around the fire eating happily, Keeva cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the few dwarves that had taken a seat by her.

"Something the matter, Miss Keeva?" Dori asked, his eyes alight and hopeful to be of any assistance.

"Mmm- well, now that you mention it, Mister Dori, there is," Keeva said with a slight pitiful frown. She was trying her best to play innocent and distressed. Dori sat his bowl down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The other dwarves around the campfire were now watching as well, curious to see what the matter was.

"What is it, Miss Keeva?" Dori asked softly. Keeva gave a great sigh and shook her head lightly, "I never received my payment. _Zenithar_ must have forsaken me."

The circle around the fire was silently confused, but Keeva looked pointedly across the fire at Fili. The golden haired dwarf swallowed the food in his mouth, the sound was hard and nervous.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss?" Balin asked concerned. He was, after all, the company's most talented dwarf at keeping tabs on coin, contract, and other official business.

"I believe I did win the bet," Keeva insisted with a sweet smile, "I hope you haven't forgotten, Mister Fili."

Kili, who sat next to his brother, choked on his soup, trying not to laugh. Gandalf hummed merrily as other dwarves around the circle began to smile. Fili's blue eyes never left Keeva's as his mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say. There was no doubt a dusting of pink upon the dwarf's cheeks. Thorin cleared his throat and looked to his nephew seriously, "If you've made a bet and lost, Fili. Then you must pay up."

"Yes, Uncle," Fili bowed before returning his attention back to the girl from across the fire, "Whatever Mi'lady desires."

A dusting of pink flushed Keeva's cheeks with Fili's last word but she tried her best to remember why she was doing this, "Then I desire a kiss…"

Fili's eye perked up and so had the other's around the campfire. Had they heard her right? Fili set his bowl down, making haste to stand and walk over to his interest in question. "Shall I give you your payment now, Mi'lady?"

When Fili had reached Keeva, he knelt down on one knee and took up one of her hands gently. Keeva smirked then, her eyes twinkling in the fire light mischievously, "You didn't let me finish."

Another exultant hum came from Gandalf on the other side of the fire once he realized the half-breeds intentions. The other dwarves watched carefully, their curiosity peeked. Fili's face fell only slightly, his hopes still clutching onto his heart, "Please finish then."

Keeva cleared her throat and stood, bringing Fili up with her, "I desire a kiss… for my poor pony, Penny."

A round of laugher sounded from around the fire after the dwarves had heard her correctly. Fili's smile fell and Keeva's grinning sweetly. "I would like my payment now."

Another roar of laughter made its way around the fire and for once Fili couldn't help but let out a small chuckle in defeat. "I must have treated you most terribly for such a wish, Mi'lady. But if this is what you desire then I will make my payment."

Keeva's blue orbs gazed over at Thorin, finding him smiling for once that day. Something she had made a goal of hers to achieve every day because she felt seeing a smile upon his lips was much healthier than the persistent frown she found every day. Fili walked over to the ponies and found Penny grazing on the grass below. He cooed for the pony so that her head would perk up and then placed his hands gently below the chin. Keeva turned around in time to watch Fili place a quick peck on the top of the pony's nose. Penny whinnied lightly and then returned to eating as if it was more important to her. Fili walked back to Keeva and took up her hand before placing a kiss upon her knuckle.

"Fili," Thorin scolded when finding Keeva's cheeks as red as a rose.

Fili let an impish grin come over his lips as he took a seat back next to his uncle. Needless to say Fili thoroughly enjoyed seeing the fire he knew was in Keeva come out that night. And for Keeva, well, let's just say the young woman had a fitful nights rest with dreams of a curtain golden haired dwarf.

The next day and the day after that were not much more thrilling action wise. Keeva found herself practicing her archery while hunting in the forest just to keep herself busy in the evenings, some hunts would only take an hour and on harder days she'd return to camp another three hours later. But the dwarves thanked her often and even more so when she would bring something large back.

"I've never seen a maiden have the guts to bring home a deer, lass," Dwalin commented while Keeva dropped her catch before the fire. Bombur's eyes grew wide after watching it thud to the ground. She could almost see him drooling with delight. "Don't just stare at it Bombur, get the meat on a spit."

Keeva smiled fondly and patted Dwalin on the shoulder before she left to wash her hands in the nearby stream. Footsteps followed behind her and she didn't think to look back, knowing it was one of her company. Keeva bent down and dipped her hands into the cool water and rubbed them together as she watched the dried blood cloud the water. A humble hum from behind her was all she needed to hear to know who was there.

"Gandalf, I was worried you'd forgotten me," Keeva joked lightly. The grey wizard chuckled and sat upon a rock not too far from her. "Forgive me, my dear. I've been thinking a lot."

"I understand," Keeva said while turning her eyes up at the wizard to give him a small smile. "My father would often do the same thing."

Gandalf hummed in agreement, "Thorin spoke of your tale."

Keeva's small smile vanished and she turned back to the water only to find herself sitting, the weight of her own thoughts now too heavy to bare. Gandalf didn't need to say anything. He could just see the thoughts turning and reeling within her eyes. "I trust you know what you have to do to move on. This quest needs you here, in the now, my dear. Do not dwell in the past. Life is too short to be filled with regrets."

Keeva nodded firmly before Gandalf stood to place a strong and supportive hand on her shoulder. "You are one of the strongest willed individuals I have ever met, Keeva. If you ever are in need of my help, you know you can always ask."

Gandalf left her by the stream to let the thoughts sink in. Gandalf was right and so had Thorin. She needed to move on, but there was something there in her heart that still hurt and still reminded her of the pain she was feeling. "Are you alright, Keeva?"

Fili's tender voice graced the young girl's pointed ears. Her eyes watched Fili's figure in the water of the creek as he sat down next to her. His blue colored eyes were dark in the night sky, reminding Keeva of the dark skies of a snowy evening in Skyrim. Keeva allowed a sad smile to escape her, "As good as any."

Fili cleared his throat, his eyes leaving her features to stare into the night sky before them. It was as if he was trying to find a way to say something. Keeva's one slender brow rose in amusement. But Fili found what he was looking for, taking his hand and placing over his chest, just above his heart, "I shouldn't have been listening. I just happened to come across uncle while he was talking to Gandalf… But I just wanted to say, the pain doesn't go away. You just make room for it."

As if the gods themselves willed it, both Fili's and Keeva's eyes met at the same time. One more concerned while the other clouded over with the threat of tears. Had Fili lost someone? Of course he had, what was she thinking? Everyone loses someone once in their lives. But it is the curtain circumstances that make the deaths hard to bear. "You've lost someone too?"

Fili nodded lightly, a weak smile forming on his lips to ease the sorrow that was flashing over his features. "My father, he died in battle with Uncle. I was young then, angry, and vengeful. I didn't have the chance to slaughter the orc scum that kill my father, but even after Uncle had taken revenge on them, the pain was still there. And it hasn't gone away in the past 40 years since his death. One day it just clicked for me after many years of just being angry and in pain. It was something I have to live with the rest of my life and I just needed to make room for it."

Fili reached over and took Keeva's hand and placed it over his heart, then he moved his hand and placed it over hers, "It will always be there, beating, hurting, throbbing. But you just need to push it aside and let your life move on. Make room."

Keeva dropped her hand before Fili did and smiled, "You always know what to say."

Fili chuckled, dropping his gaze down to his hands that began playing with a string hanging off his shirt, "I try, but half the time I'm just praying I'm saying the right thing."

Keeva giggled, catching Fili by surprise, "Well keep praying. Perhaps that is the trick."

Fili and Keeva enjoyed the rest of the night near the campfire, sharing stories about hunts gone wrong or what it was like growing up. But sleep took them in the wee hours of the morn, the stars hanging above them and the sparks of the dying fire lulling them into dreams.

…

In the darkness, a moonless night, a top the highest peak in _Tamriel_, Paarthurnax waited. The snow billowed about his lanky and wise form, easing his bones into a cold and slow pain. Paarthurnax was old. But it was this age that gave him the wisdom of the world and its secrets of life.

The clouds in the sky crept silently over the dragon's head. He glanced up purposefully to spot the figure of a winged creature descending to his mountain top. The grey wings and red eyes were distinguishable within the lightless night, even the large black spines that ran from the back of the head to the tail were clear as day. This was a frost dragon that had been seeking out the old dragon.

The ground shook lightly when the scaled feet and tapered wings touched the ground. When a low, dark, and throating roar burst forth from the dragon's mouth, Paarthurnax knew exactly who was before him.

"_Drem Yol Lok_, Fokeinvokul," Paarthurnax hummed lowly, his teeth blaring before the reawakened dragon.

"_Drem Yol Lok, dii fahdon_," the evil dragon answered in return, his head bowing low before the one atop the dragon stone.

"_To what do I own your visit?_" Paarthurnax asked gazing over the sky, finding no other individual waiting high above him. It was no question to anybody that knew the dragons well enough that Fokeinvokul was well sided with Alduin. But there was no sign of the Dragon God in sight.

"_Keeva, where is she?_"

Paarthurnax eyed the dragon darkly, "_Is there a reason why you are looking for the mortal?_"

Fokeinvokul growled, the grumbling hum within his chest was a warning, a very possessive warning, "_She is mine. I want what is mine."_

Paarthurnax hummed, a silence filled the air as snow continued to fall thickly upon his mountain. The old dragon was curious why a dragon such as the one in front of him would care so much about a mere mortal that he'd once hated so much, "_It was my understanding that you cared little for mortals._"

Fokeinvokul roared at Paarthurnax's answer, "_She is mine and will always be mine. She would not have been born had it not been for me. I am her father, I want my kiir!"_

"_Your kiir? A joor? Fokeinvokul, what right do you have to say that Keeva is yours? You did not conceive her, raise her, protect her –"_

Fokeinvokul hunkered low to the ground, his eyes growing steadily darker, "_I have every right. I did conceive her, I did raise her, and protect her. I was always there – in her mind, body, soul. She is my daughter – blood of my blood."_

The quiet way in which the evil dragon had spoken amazed Paarthurnax greatly. What was usually a quick and temperamental dragon had become a very concerned and hurt one. Was he truly concerned for Keeva? Did he really think that she was his own flesh and blood? Paarthurnax eyed Fokeinvokul, looking for anything that would tell him why there was a change from this dreadful drake. But there was only one thing that he could find.

"_Answer me this, dov – What is better – to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?"_

Fokeinvokul gazed up at Paarthurnax, his usually piercing ruby eyes much softer, "_It is not only the overcoming of your evil nature through great effort but through the care and love for an individual other than oneself."_

Paarthurnax hummed in agreement and bowed his head low before raising his eyes back up to meet the ruby ones. "_If you wish to find your kiir, find Alduin. He will have your kiir."_

When the Dragon God's name slipped past Paarthurnax's teeth a darkness, so monstrous, and evil – devilish – filled the aura of the top of the mountain. Fokeinvokul was angry. Plan and simple. Alduin had touched what was his, that was his child. He'd failed to protect her from the one being in all of Nirn that he'd never wanted to touch what was his. Fokeinvokul took flight, his sights and rage set on the Dragon God himself.

Fokeinvokul didn't have to go far to find Alduin. The monster was raising another brother from the depths of the earth, its bones mending and skin growing. The sight was not something he was unfamiliar with. The magic had been performed similarly onto himself only weeks earlier, his soul being torn from the one body he'd been bound to for years. A body he had not wanted to leave.

With that fact placed firmly in the back of his mind Fokeinvokul charged into the clearing, a roar bellowing from his throat and a pointed hate for the black dragon before him strong within his eyes. "Alduin!"

The World Eater stopped with his enchantment and veered his attentions on the frost dragon that had interrupted his work. "Fokeinvokul –"

"_Where is she? My kiir!"_

When the earth shook upon the landing of the frost dragon, Alduin growled in annoyance, "_The mortal is far away, where she needs to be. You are important here – in Skyrim. Do not let a mortal blind you!"_

Fokeinvokul's anger could not be contained any further, his rage was like the building fire from within a dragon's chest. He would not let Alduin control him, "_Fo Krah Diin!"_

Alduin shifted his wings out of the way, dodging the grey dragon's frost breath. Alduin, furious with Fokeinvokul's actions roared darkly and dove for the dragon before him, releasing a fire breath, the one shout that weakened Frost dragon's the most. But Fokeinvokul stood his ground and drew up another Thu'um to change his form to one that could not be harmed for a short time, "_Feim Zii Gron._"

"_Let this go, Fokeinvokul,"_ Alduin warned, his eyes glowing within the darkness of the night, "_She is not worth death."_

"_She is blood of my blood. She is worth everything," _the frost dragon growled.

The two continued to fight, one attaching while the other defended. The battle of the Thu'ums could be felt and heard throughout the land until an eerie silence grew after the last earthquake shook the land. Alduin stood atop Fokeinvokul, his clawed feet holding down Fokeinvokul's scaled body as his wings surrounded the rest of the dragon. "_If you care for the mortal so much, then you shall be reunited with her – in death. Bex Miiraak Du! Daal Sil Gro!"_

Fokeinvokul could feel his body dissolving, his skin and scales melting, his bones turning to ash, and then his soul rose from his body as the hole of a portal opened out of thin air, the edges of the black abyss being licked by a purple aura. With one final Thu'um, Alduin sent forward Fokeinvokul into the world beyond Tamriel, into a world of unknown futures and destinies.

…

_Zenithar_is the deity of wealth, labor, commerce and communication. I was going to use the Bosmer deity _Z'en_ – the god of payment in kind- but his worship died out way before Keeva's birth.

_Dragon Language Glossary__:_

_Drem Yol Lok – is a greeting; literally translates to 'Peace Fire Sky'_

_Dii fahdon – _means 'My friend'

_Kiir_ – means 'Child'

_Joor_ – means 'Mortal'

_Fo Krah Diin_ – Thu'um Frost Breath; literally translates to 'Frost Cold Freeze'

_Feim Zii Gron_ – Thu'um Become Ethereal; literally translates to 'Fade Spirit Bind'

_Bex Miiraak Du _– a made up Thu'um; literally translates to 'Open Portal Devour'

_Daal Sil Gro_ – a made up Thu'um; literally translates to 'Return Soul Bound'

A/N: This actually was a much shorter chapter, the first half with Keeva, was all I had originally written. It was just too short so it took me a while to plot things out but I figured that I needed to write a short scene for Fokeinvokul to explain the upcoming chapter a bit more. So I'm glad with what I hashed out and hope it helps with the up-coming chapter for next weekend.

I think I will leave this whole chapter open for interpretation, even though I don't think there is much to interpret, on Fokeinvokul's part that is. Umm… let's just say being bound to one person for so long, watching them grow up, being the only person _really_ there for every hard moment in their life… that – I think – changes a person. I think a lot about this when I watch my uncle who is very prejudice when it comes to African Americans but his best friend is one and his great-grandson is half that and he loves and cares for them very deeply. So I am trying to bring this prejudice out of our dear dreaded dragon but only to ironically be poked fun at when he deeply wants Keeva - dreads not being with her, literally believes he is her father. If that makes no sense, I'm so sorry. I've found I'm at a loss of words at this moment.

Again, I enjoy the little bits of teasing and playing around when it comes to our main character and Mister Fili. It's just a bit of fun before all hell breaks loose. Hint, nudge, wink – _Trolls_.

I want to thank _Akiluna_ and _Ellie's imagination world_ for their reviews!

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own The Hobbit or Elder Scrolls. Any character that is not familiar is of my own creation.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Zoor Se Dovahruth  
**_**Seven**

-_Faal Hahvulon_-  
The Nightmare

"Where did the dragon go, is he still alive?" the little small voice of the girl asked while twisting one of her curls with her finger. The man made no smile, nor frown, to indicate an answer. The little girl frowned while sitting up with a pout, "But _Monah_ doesn't talk about the dragon anymore, right? She doesn't see him or hear him? Does she?"

"How about I just keep telling you the story?" the man suggested with a small chuckle, pushing the girl back down onto her pillow so that he could continue, "Thus far the dragon was cast out of Nirn and _Monah_ had taken well to the advice given to her from her friends. It would at least help her with what was in store for the company next…

The next day before the sun was even setting in the west, Thorin called for the company to set up camp in a seemingly abandoned and destroyed farm house. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Keeva hopped off Penny and looked around for her Grey Wizard, only to spot him within the ruined home talking to himself. Keeva decided against going to seek him out. He looked more troubled now than he usually did and Keeva didn't want to make those worried thoughts worse. So instead she took to removing her pack that was hanging off the side of her pony and then went to help the Durin brothers gather up the rest of the animals.

It didn't take long for the frustration that Keeva had seen in the wizard to peek. She'd heard spouts of frustration from the house, her keen ears picking up on it before the dwarves and Master Hobbit had even noticed. She watched Gandalf angrily stomp off toward his horse, leaving not only Keeva behind but Bilbo as well. "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," the Grey Wizard shouted angrily. Bilbo looked profoundly confused as well as Keeva, "Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day," Gandalf answered before taking off. Keeva felt rather helpless in that moment after the Grey Wizard left. He was, after all, the man that had found Keeva on her first day in Middle Earth. It was an odd sensation, as if she was being abandoned, but Keeva knew it wasn't like that. Not in the least. The dwarves and the hobbit were her friends as well.

Keeva's eyes travelled back up the trail that Gandalf had just come from, finding Thorin at the top. His stormy grey eyes met hers and she was sure the look of concern was etched deep into her features because Thorin cleared his throat, trying to look at anything else but her, "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin. The white haired dwarf shrugged his shoulders unsure. Keeva let out a shaky breath but continued to help Fili and Kili after everyone began taking their packs up to the camp.

Keeva bit her lip nervously as she put Penny and Minty in the same pin. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was making her stomach nervous. She could feel it out of reach, just like a word stuck on the tip of your tongue, never sure what was lurking in the shadows. But Keeva was praying Gandalf would come back soon. Perhaps that was the only thing that was truly bothering her? Kili nudged his brother while watching Keeva listlessly pet her pony. The brothers exchanged looks before they decided to see what the matter was.

"Is everything alright, Miss Keeva?" Kili asked, his eyes looking her up and down to make sure it wasn't anything physical. Keeva just forced a smile and shook her head, "Just worried about Gandalf."

Fili smiled after hearing her reason. The young girl had been quite fond of the Wizard and he couldn't blame her. He often noticed Gandalf dotting her with small little gifts, flowers really. Just to bring a smile to her face every day. It was a relationship he found more or less resembled that of a guardian and their ward.

"Gandalf will come back. Don't you worry," Fili insisted while placing a warm hand on her back. Keeva's eyes were caught in the sight of his misty blue ones and his wonderful reassuring smile was enough to make some of the feeling in her stomach dissipate. "How about you head back to camp and get something to eat. It's getting dark now. I'm sure he'll be on his way."

Keeva nodded in agreement and thanked the brothers as she walked away.

Back in camp, Bofur was handing Bilbo two bowls of soup while Keeva came into the light of the fire. Bilbo was standing next to the natural musician dutifully, "Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads."

While Bilbo turned to leave, Bombur tried to take more soup from the pot. Keeva giggled when Bofur smacked his brother's hand away, "Stop it, you've had plenty."

Bofur then found Keeva waiting next to him patiently for her share. "Ah, there you are. I had wondered if you'd gone off with the lads. Keeping Fili company, hmm?"

Bofur then handed the wide eyed girl her bowl and chuckled. He loved the way her cheeks would flush red out of embarrassment whenever it came to silly little things. It was quite obvious to everyone in the company that she was quiet fond of teasing and playing with the golden haired dwarf. But it was even more obvious that Fili was overly fond of the girl. The dwarf couldn't deny it even if he tried. "I- I was just helping them with the ponies is all."

"Riiight, lass," came a mischievous call from Dwalin. Keeva turned around to gawk at the balding dwarf, "Don't give little ol' Fili's hopes up. The poor lad doesn't even realize how smitten he is."

Keeva's face was just about as bright has her hair and she quickly took a seat next to Balin so that she could escape the light chuckles from around the campfire. They enjoyed her company but enjoyed it more to see her squirm. She was always so calm and collected, perfect traits for a warrior and even better for a huntress. But it was a treat to see her at a loss for words.

After dinner was finished and pips were being brought out to smoke, two pairs of footsteps were quickly making their way up the hill toward their camp, "Thorin! Thorin!"

Keeva's head popped up from her makeshift pillow to find Fili and Kili coming into the light of the fire. She sat up though after something caught the light of the moon in the distance, something metallic… something gold. But it was gone in an instant, the shadows taking up the night. "Thorin! It's Bilbo. There are trolls in the woods. They took some ponies - and Bilbo, he went in to sneak them out!"

Kili was out of breath after trying to get all of that out, his cheeks heavily tinted from the rush of blood in his veins. Thorin stood immediately, taking up arms, and the other dwarves followed. Keeva stood, grabbing for her bow and arrow but was stopped by their leader, "Keeva, stay and watch over the camp."

Keeva's brows furrowed confused, "What? Why? I can help."

Thorin's dark stare was serious, causing the resolve in the girl to waver, "I need you here. Do you understand?"

The dwarves were all staring at her then. She shifted in her spot uncomfortably and nodded. But she wasn't going to let him leave thinking she was happy with his orders, "Yes, _my_ _lord_."

Thorin didn't let her words bother him that much, or at least that's what she though, because he hurried off into the forest with the rest of the dwarves immediately after the words had left Keeva's lips. Angrily, Keeva took a seat upon a log that was set in front of the fire.

Did Thorin think her weak? She wasn't if that was the case. She could hold her own, slashing throats and shooting hearts was nothing to her. But there she was sitting in front of the fire and watching their camp while the boys were off fighting trolls. In all honesty, Keeva was just dying for a battle. The feeling was itching at her, to sink her blade into something that she loathed.

That was it. She was going, no matter what Thorin told her. She was her own person and she wanted to help. Sitting and watching the camp wasn't _help_, especially when there were trolls nearby. Trolls! By Talos – there were Trolls!

Keeva stood, snatching up her ebony blade as well as her bow and arrows. Slinging them over her back and shoulders, Keeva took off with her blade in hand. The makeshift stables for the ponies were practically demolished. Some of the ponies were on edge, shaking lightly in the pale moon sky. Keeva walked over and took up Penny's snout, petting it lightly to calm her, "Don't you worry, little Penny. I'll have those trolls gone before you know it."

Penny seemed to enjoy the sound of that. She whinnied lightly and nudged Keeva's hands to get going. Keeva smirked, taking the pony's advice and hurried into the forest. It didn't take long for Keeva to find the light source of a large fire past a few trees. The snap of a twig caught the young girl off guard, too slow to turn around and look…

"You're growing clumsy," said a low voice while pressing a knife to Keeva's throat. Keeva knew that voice anywhere, even though she'd only heard it once, she knew exactly who it was. Her breath hitched as her hands gripped tightly onto the solid arm that held the blade at her neck.

"I was wondering when you would come to finish the job," Keeva told him with a weak smile. Her mind was reeling, trying to bide time and figure out how to get away from the man she knew was there to kill her. "But how on earth were you able to get to Middle Earth?"

"Long story short," he muttered into her ear, his breath teasing the skin and sending shivers down her spine. A feeling she never wanted to feel from him again, "Alduin sends his regards."

Keeva hissed in fear of that name but knew she needed to act now. The young woman took the risk to press her neck into the blade so that she could swing under Bedastyr's arm and then throw him over her shoulder. The blue robes of his outfit fluttered in the air as he fell into the solid trunk of a tree.

Keeva bent down for her blade that she'd dropped out of surprise before a dagger was thrown at her, dodging it. Keeva ran for a tree, jumping up and grabbing onto the branch above and then swung herself up just in time to miss the swinging sword at her feet. She ran to the end of the branch and jumped onto another, much thicker, branch from a neighboring tree and turned to slash at the assassin that was in midair. Keeva cut deep into Bedastyr's thigh, causing him to miss his mark and roll off the side and to the ground.

Keeva jumped up higher, finding limb after limb safer than the last and like a moth to a flame, the assassin followed, throwing another dagger for her head, which she easily jumped out of the way. Keeva climbed as far as she could and reasoned she'd made a poor move for now she was trapped. Looking all over for an escape, Keeva spotted a lingering branch on another tree nearby and took her chance, leaping for the limb. Just as she thought she could touch the bark of the tree, she began to fall, limbs and sticks scratching and tearing at her skin as she fell through the air. Her landing was broken however. The grown from underneath of her only startled her more as she found his muscled arms clutching her close. Keeva struggled and though it seemed he wouldn't let go, her last resort was to elbow him in the stomach. His hands let go immediately.

Keeva, crawled away, her legs still a bit wobbly from the fall. Finally, on her feet, Keeva withdrew her bow and cocked and arrow, her finest skill. Bedastyr stood up, holding his stomach and backed up, his one free hand above his head signifying his defeat.

"What do I have to do for you to leave me be?!" Keeva shouted angrily. Her eyes were fierce and the wild mane of her hair made her even more feral. Bedastyr dropped his mask for the first time since Keeva had set eyes upon him. He had a square jaw line, it was strong and masculine and his deep blue eyes only helped make the squirmy feeling in Keeva's heart worse with the smirk that was drawing on the assassin's lips. "You could die for starters."

"You know that's not going to happen," Keeva warned, her eyes glaring and starting to glow in a particular way that Bedastyr had never seen before. It reminded him of an animal's eyes peering at you in the night. "I'm not the one that is going to die tonight."

"Bold words for a woman," Bedastyr commented dryly. Keeva spat at his feet, which only got him to take a step closer to her. Keeva's bow rose just a little as a threat, to keep him away, "You're a _Firok Munfahliil_ and I will have my _Nahkriin_."

"You're starting to sound like them already," Bedastyr joked darkly, the smirk on his face becoming malicious. Keeva's eyes lifted questioningly, "What are you talking about?"

"_Dov_, _Dovah_, Dragons, whatever your little half-breed heart desires," Bedastyr droned while snickering, "Every day that Dragon is inside of you, the more and more you will lose yourself to their kind."

"That's not possible," Keeva hissed, "Alduin removed the dragon's soul!"

"Oh, but my dear," Bedastyr tisked, walking around her like a predator ready to pounce, "don't you hear him inside of you? When you stare into the fire, it's like something is captivating you, forcing you to watch, to listen? Alduin may have removed the soul once, but he can always put it back again. That dragon is a nuisance for a reason and Alduin isn't stupid enough to let him run around freely in _Skyrim_. Not after what he's done…"

The fraction of a second that Keeva dropped her arrow was the mistake of letting Bedastyr in. The blue assassin rolled forward and tackled Keeva to the floor. She was pinned, her hands above her head and a blade at her throat. "It's a shame such a pretty girl like you must be killed. Otherwise, I would have tried my hand at you long ago. Such a wild and untamed spirit. I would have liked that."

Bedastyr bent down low, his hips rocking into hers and his nose brushed against the skin under her ear, down her jawline and then finally his lips pressed firmly to the hollow of her neck. He breathed her in and she could feel a smile draw on his lips, "Terrible thing, your little dwarf didn't get a chance. He would have loved to taste you."

Keeva whimpered, her eyes becoming darker as the blade was pressed down harder. "See you in _Sovngarde_, my dear."

And it was like a void of darkness engulfed the clearing as the blade made a cut into her skin. A hiss of pain came from above her then a mute shout – one, even though was mute, gave off a sense of agony. The weight of the assassin lifted and before Keeva could open her eyes to see what happened, the hum of a deep and malicious creature urged her to sleep.

Back in the forest, where the dwarves had taken on the trolls and had almost become their dinner, the sun had risen as if the gods had willed it and Gandalf had taken that chance to save his companions. With the trolls turned to stone, Gandalf looked around happily and began to count, "Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Thorin, Bilbo and…"

Gandalf looked around him, not spotting his shadow anywhere amongst the company. "Where is Keeva?"

Nobody answered him, too preoccupied in getting back into their traveling clothes, until he asked the question again, this time more seriously, "Where is Keeva?!"

Thorin strolled over calmly, his grey eyes staring up at the wizard with no worry, "She's watching over the camp, like I ordered her to."

Gandalf hummed, slightly satisfied but the feeling of unease was still hovering in his thoughts as Thorin stared the wizard square on, a question still on his mind, "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead," Gandalf answered, his eyes wandering into the shadows of the forest past the dwarf that stood in front of him. "What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece," Gandalf insisted. Each dwarf was brushing themselves off or pulling their shirts and other such apparel on. "No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that," the Grey Wizard countered. He was beginning to find Thorin's mistrust taxing. Thorin looked slightly regretful after Gandalf's comment but turned to the trolls to hide what was passing over his eyes, "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked, unsure of Gandalf's assumption. Gandalf began to shake his head reminiscently, "Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands."

The two shared a meaningful look. It was one that was more of a struggle to remember what those darker times were. Gandalf's gaze returned to the trolls, his thoughts coming vaguely through his features, "They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin looked around the grounds, Gandalf had brought up and good point, making him think over that tiny little detail, "There must be a cave nearby."

Before Thorin went wandering about in the woods for the cave, Gandalf cleared his throat and nodded back in the direction of the camp. "We should check on our _Rose_ first."

The company of dwarves travelled back toward the camp, not only to pack up their belongings and gather their ponies, but to retrieve the one person they had left behind to keep watch. Needless to say, Thorin was ready to hear an earful from the young woman he asked to remain behind. He knew Keeva was rather cross with him for leaving her out of the battle, especially with the last words she had left with him. But Thorin not only needed the camp looked after but also felt protective for the girl. He didn't want to see her hurt and that was his way to keep her out of harms' way. If only he'd known what had happened while they were gone, maybe he would have chosen differently…

Bofur and Ori ran ahead after seeing a form lying on the ground past a bit of shrubs on their way back. While the others were still struggling to walk, Ori and Bofur were scurrying around looking at the form.

"Thorin?" Bofur hollered, a fear within his voice, from within the brush. The sound of his voice had the hearts of the other dwarves skip with a surge of panic. Something must have happened. The rest of the party began to sprint. "Gandalf!"

Bofur's voice had been off, deeply concerned as he was trying his best to lift the girl's head up from off the ground. Fili seemed to be ahead of the others as he ran over to Bofur on the other side of shrubbery. Just around the plant life he stumbled upon a very unconscious Keeva lying in the arms of Bofur. Fili dropped to his knees next to Bofur and began checking all over for any sort of wounds. Bofur brushed away the wild red hair from the girl's neck and pointed dreadfully, "This was the only wound I found so far."

Thorin and Gandalf made their way through the throng of dwarves that surrounded the body, Bilbo trailing right behind, "Is she alright?"

Fili began pulling up the right sleeve of Keeva's shirt after finding blood on it. There were deep gashes on the sides of her torso but scratches littered her arms. Fili paused his ministrations to turn the small thin arm over in his hands. There on the underside were pink plump burn marks that seemed to be in an odd and malicious language, "Gandalf?"

The Grey wizard's gaze ventured away from the cut on her neck to the arm the golden haired dwarf had his fingers trailing over, the ugly angry words on the half-breed's arm clear and visible for all to see – and to Gandalf's surprise they were glowing red. No more were red orbs flittering about the words as if an old magic had once resided there. The magic had returned, angry and vengeful as ever.

That mark was secret, dangerous, and for no one's eyes but Keeva's. Gandalf had made it clear to the girl that she had to keep it hidden until he could get her to Lord Elrond. Gandalf snapped at Fili and pulled the sleeve down, hiding the symbols securely, while also giving the dwarf a pointed look. "You would be wise to forget what you saw."

Fili's brows furrowed with a suspicious feeling growing in his stomach but didn't try to question the wizard. Gandalf knew something about it, but Fili knew asking the wizard wasn't going to be of any use. If he wanted to get the answer he was going to have to ask directly from the horse's mouth.

Fili wasn't the only one to have got a glimpse of the mark. Thorin and Bilbo had glanced over after Fili had called for the wizard. Just before Gandalf had slapped Fili's hand, pulling the sleeve down, the two had the chance to find the impression of something on the skin. Fili and Thorin kept an eye on the wizard carefully as they observed him place his withered hands over the girl's eyelids. He whispered a short incantation and Keeva shot up strait with a gasp.

Fili took hold of her as she shook, taking deep rigid breaths and gripped him like a fierce nightmare was still having its way with her. Thorin bent down then, placing a comforting hand on her back, "Miss Keeva, what happened?"

Keeva shook her head weakly, still trying to gather the precious air around her into her demanding lungs. Only one word was able to escape her lips, "Blue."

Fili wasn't sure what significance that word meant but the look in his uncle's eyes said he knew all if not the whole meaning. "What is it uncle?"

Thorin would not answer immediately but he took hold of the girl by the shoulders and gently pulled her out of Fili's arms so that he could see her face, "Keeva, you need to tell us everything."

The blue orbs, nearly the color of the sky that morning, gazed up into the stormy grey eyes of her leader. They looked vacant one second and terrified the next. But she stared at each dwarf for a few seconds before returning her attention back to Thorin. "Not now. Please – not now."

Everyone held their breaths as she sat up on her own and brushed her fingers through her wild hair and clutched onto her head, pain flashing in her eyes only for a mere second. When she gathered her baring she tried to stand on her own, only to have help from Thorin and Bofur.

"Let's get you cleaned up, lass," Bofur insisted with a look of concern. Bofur's words rung through her deeply and she leaned on him as he helped her walk back to camp. Fili and many other dwarves of the company watched on as their friend and companion struggled with each step.

Keeva was trying her hardest – with all the strength she had in her – to keep her emotions in check. Though on the inside she was screaming, terrified and among all else devastated to find out that her curse was back. She couldn't break down. Not now. That was why she'd told Thorin no. She knew if she said one word - just one - that she wouldn't be able to go on. And she didn't want her friends and companions to look down on her for that. Keeva would just be reliving her nightmare of her parents.

Shaken by the thought, Keeva hugged Bofur ever closer as the smoke of the dwindling fire from camp came into view. Up the hill, Bofur set the girl down on her bed roll and Oin came just in time with his medical kit to patch up the gashed on her side. It was the only thing he could do for her.

All the while, the rest of the dwarves packed up camp and saddled up the ponies. Thorin watched Oin clean the poor girl from afar as he also was supervising over the rest of the dwarves – to make sure nothing was left behind. The wizard wasn't even going to trouble the girl for information either. In fact, Thorin was sure he was avoiding her at all cost.

Thorin's eyes traveled over to her arm, the blood had seeped through the cloth like dry skin craved water. He knew Fili had gotten a good look at what had been on the girl's arm. Whatever it was, Thorin did not feel easy about it.

Keeva gave Oin a forced smile after sitting up, his handy work already making her feel much better. "Thank you, Oin."

"Any time, my dear. We'll change the bandages tonight after we set up camp," he told her as he packed up his supplies. Keeva quickly began to pack up her own so that she could get it onto Penny. But Kili was at her side, picking up her pack before she could even touch the leather of the bag. "Don't worry about it."

Kili smiled at her cheekily and tied the bag to Penny's side. His eyes glanced over at his brother, "I'll do anything to make him shut his mouth."

Keeva glanced over at Fili after his brother had nodded over in his direction, "He may not say much now. But deep down, I know he's concerned. Don't keep him waiting Miss."

A light flush covered the young girl's cheeks. Her gaze caught hold of Fili's and she could see the concern in his blue eyes. She curiously wondered, out of all the dwarves, why Fili so concerned.

_He would have loved to taste you._

Keeva shuttered, her eyes leaving the dwarf's as she turned to hop up on her pony. She could still feel Bedastyr's lips on her neck and it took all the strength in her not to whimper in fear of the nightmares she knew she was going to have that night. Fili was her friend. Whatever Bedastyr had tried to tell her just wasn't true. He wanted to scare her and she kept reminding herself of that. "Are you feeling better, Miss Keeva?"

Fili's voice was true and encouraging as Keeva eyed him once more. He held a reassuring smile on his lips, trying his best to stay strong for her. Keeva swallowed hard and nodded. But the unsure look in her own eyes was the only thing stopping him from leaving her side. Silently she was thankful he hadn't left. If anything, Fili would try his best to make her feel better on their continuing journey and that alone made Keeva feel a little better.

The rest of the company hopped onto their ponies and set off for the cave that the trolls took refuge in.

…

_Talos_ is a hero-god of Mankind, worshipped as the protector and patron of just rulership and civil society.

_Dragon Language Glossary__:_

_Monah – _means 'Mother'

_Firok – _means 'Bastard'

_Munfahliil_ - means 'Manmeri/Breton'; _Manmeri is a derogatory name for Breton because they are a mixed breed of Atmoran and Aldmeri (Man and Elf), So Manmeri literally translates to Man-elf_

_Nahkriin – _means 'Vengeance'

**A/N****:** This chapter is like a baby to me. I put a lot of thought and time into it. Re-wrote even the ending and parts of the scene between Bedastyr and Keeva to fix the flow of the story, I'm sure you all will enjoy this version much better. I know I'm happier with it, especially the scene with Bedastyr and Keeva. I am – fond of his character, though that sounds rather wrong. He's a very dark character but I think it is because of my fondness for the inspiration – the Breton Assassin in the Elder Scrolls Online trailers – that influences my love for Bedastyr.

Keeva's weaknesses will start playing a major influence in her decision making now that she's had Bedastyr make another attempt at her life as well as other – things. So hopefully you all will enjoy what I have planned out. I really hope so.

I'm updating this a day earlier because I would like to use most of my Saturday sketching up the rest of my concept designs as well as my jewelry designs for an Airstream commission. Ughhh and then to give a presentation to the executives on top of that! I get all nervous, bubbly, and just flabbergasted thinking about it.

Anyway, I want to thank Akiluna and Ithilya for their reviews. I'm really glad you had a lot of fun reading the last chapter. I can't wait to write what I have planned for Fokeinvokul. He's an interesting individual who still has a lot of malice left in him to act upon. I'll try my best at keeping up a regular update but some up-coming dates might hinder that for a week or two. I'll try my best though.

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own The Hobbit or Elder Scrolls. Any character that is not familiar is of my own creation.


End file.
